Lord of the Rings: Beifong's Aid
by fulcrum101
Summary: After LoK: Book4, Lin Beifong is sent by the spirits to help in the war in the ring. She must now face orcs, trolls, and other creatures to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Lord of the Rings: Beifong's aid

Summary: After LoK: Book4, Lin Beifong is sent by the spirits to help in the war in the ring. She must now face orcs, trolls, and other creatures to survive.

Ch 1 new world, new people

"What happened?" Lin asked, waking up on a patch of grass. Last she remembered, was going to bed after the Varrick's wedding. This didn't look like the earth kingdom, or republic city. At least she still had her police uniform.

Standing up, Lin used her seismic sense, and found some information. The area she was in was fertile ground, someone must have been planting crops. And no-one was to be around for many miles.

"Chief Beifong." A voice said.

Lin looked behind her, and saw Iroh.

"Iroh. What the hell is going on?"

"Listen. I sent you here for a reason. There's a war going on here. A powerful ring has to be found and destroyed. I know you can do this." Iroh said.

"Why me? Why not Korra?" Lin asked.

"She's busy in the spirit world with Asami. Nuff said." Iroh said.

"When can I get back to republic city?"

"When the ring is destroyed. For now, head where you're facing." Iroh said, before disappearing into mist.

Lin sighed. This was going to be a long day. Lin ran, then jogged in the direction she was facing. She ran towards a forest and noticed it was getting dark.

Darkness fell, and Lin slowed to a crawl. Halting her breath, she relied on her seismic sense, much like how her mother would. Stopping behind a bush, she grabbed a couple of berries and tested them.

"Finally. Something to eat." She muttered, as she took all the berries from the bush and ate them.

Out of the blue, a loud shrieking was heard, scaring the shit out of her.

"What. The. Fuck."

 **In the forest**

Four hobbits ran thru the forest, trying to escape a rider wearing a dark cloak.

"What was that?" Merry asked.

Peeking up, they saw the same rider, and the horrible shrieking was heard.

"Get down!" Sam yelled, as he and the other hobbits ducked out of sight. They held their breath and waited for what seemed to be forever, and the black rider went away.

"I have to leave the shire." Frodo said, glancing at the other hobbits.

"Sam and I have to get to Bree."

"Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me." Merry said.

They ran from their hiding spot and into the open, right as the black rider intercepted them. Frodo attempted to get past it, while Sam and Pippen ran past its left.

"RUN!" Pippen yelled, heading towards the dock.

Lin heard the horrible screaming again. She ran towards that direction and saw someone riding a horse, with 4 kids trying to get past the rider. Lin unsheathed her knives and ran towards them.

Frodo was pinned against a tree, and couldn't find a way out. Eyes wide eyed in terror, he waited for the mysterious hooded figure to kill him. Out of the blue, something jumped out and tackled the black rider. The new person moved its arms, and earth moved! Frodo blinked twice and saw that the earth was moving in a way to imprison the black rider, following the silent commands of the newcomer. The moon shone on the stranger and Frodo saw that it was wearing some metal suit, covering neck to toe.

"Get out of here. I'll take care of him." The stranger said, in an older female voice.

Frodo didn't need to be told twice. He ran towards the dock and jumped towards the ferry, being caught by his friends.

Lin watched as the hooded figure struggled to break free from its earth prison. Lin shook her head at the figure, and threw the earth prison in the water. The hooded figure screamed in horror, not wanting to drown. Lin heard more shrieking and figured that his friends were out there. Looking at the dock, Lin ran full tilt and earth bended the ground into a forward catapult, launching her towards the ferry.

"Who are you?" Pippen asked, seeing Lin land amongst them.

"Lin Beifong. I'm a traveler of sorts." Lin lied, not wanting to tell the truth, not yet.

"How did you move the ground like that?" Frodo asked.

"It's classified." Lin said.

"How long till the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

The Brandywine Bridge. 20 miles." Merry said, using a large stick to push the ferry downstream.

"Mr. Frodo, you alright?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Frodo said. "Thanks for the save back there." He said to Lin.

"Don't mention it. It's what I do." Lin said.

"You think she's a ranger?" Pippen asked.

"Maybe." Merry said.

Approaching Bree, it started raining, and hard. Approaching a wooden gate, they knocked on the door and a speakeasy opened up.

"What's your business in Bree?" a man asked.

"We're to see someone at the prancing pony. Our business is our own." Frodo said.

"Okay. Come on it." The guard said.

Walking thru the dreary village, they approached the Prancing Pony and walked in. Lin took notice of what was going inside. Many people were inside either getting drunk or chatting with friends. Frodo approached the bar and asked the bartender about Gandalf.

"Haven't seen him in 4 months." The bartender said.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam asked.

"We wait. I'm sure Gandalf will come here." Lin said.

Sitting at a table, they drank in silence, gathering their thoughts. Merry came in with a rather large jug.

"What's that?" Pippen asked.

"This my friend, is a pint." Merry said.

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one." Pippen said.

"You just had three cups already." Merry protested, but to no avail.

"Hey Frodo, why are you using a fake name? Mr. Underhill? Something you're hiding?" Lin asked.

"It's nothing." Frodo said.

"It bet it has something to do with the ring around your neck." Lin said, her seismic sense and metal bending easily detecting it.

"I don't want anyone to know. Gandalf told me to hide it. I'd rather not talk about it." Frodo whispered.

Lin looked into Frodo's eyes and saw he was desperate about not wanting word to leak out.

"I won't say a thing." Lin replied. But she wondered the possibility of a wizard. It was all fairy tale, but Frodo said Gandalf was a wizard. With no evidence to say otherwise, she decided to wait and see.

"That man's done nothing but stare at you since we got here." Sam said to Frodo.

Frodo pulled a waiter aside and asked him about the strange man.

"Who's he?" Frodo asked.

"Some ranger. Comes by these parts now and then. Calls himself Strider." The waiter said, before walking away.

"Strider." Frodo muttered.

Lin looked at Strider, wondering why that man alone was watching the hobbits. She took another drink, keeping her eye on Strider. She caught Frodo playing with the ring in his hands. Could that be the ring Iroh said to destroy?

"Baggins, sure I know a Baggins." Pippen said, catching Lin off guard.

"He's over there, Frodo Baggins." Pippen said.

Lin brandished a knife from within her arm gauntlet. She was going to kill Pippen.

"Pippen, no!" Frodo said, walking towards Pippen.

"Easy, Frodo." Pippen said, accidently spilling his drink. Frodo slipped on it and fell on the ground. As he fell, the ring fell from his hand and fell towards him. Frodo opened his hand to catch the ring, but the ring fell onto one of his fingers, and he disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Lin asked, seeing Frodo disappear into thin air. She watched Strider stand up and move towards the area of commotion. Soon, everyone was going back to their business, dismissing it as another stunt by a wizard. Strider simply waited until Frodo reappeared.

"You draw too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill." Strider growled, picking up Frodo and dragging him upstairs.

Lin followed Strider and kicked in the door, knives ready.

"Leave the kid alone." Lin said.

Strider said nothing, but put his sword away and closed the door.

"Whoever you are, no need to worry. I've been assigned to protect him." Strider said.

"Assigned by who?" Lin asked.

"By Gandalf." Strider said.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked.

The trio heard more noise and faced the door, weapons ready.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you longshanks!" Sam shouted, fists raised up. Merry and Pippen came after him as well.

"You have stout heart, little hobbit. But that will not save you." Strider said. He faced Frodo and put away his sword.

"You cannot wait for the wizard, Frodo. They are coming." Strider said.

"Who's coming?" Lin asked.

"I'll tell you later. We need to move right now."

 **A/N: was inspired by these two.**

' **Lord of the Rings: The Spartan Prophecy' by So-Pro Warrior**

 **pin/53339576809362615/**


	2. Chapter 2 flight to rivendell

Ch 2 Flight to Rivendell

A loud noise was heard, and 4 of the black riders went into the city, bringing the wooden gate down with their horses. They entered the prancing pony, in search for their prey, Frodo. Entering a room, they stabbed the beds, only to realize that no-one was inside them. They let out their gut-piercing scream in anger, as their prey seemed to slip away.

In another hotel, everyone was gathered in a room, as Strider told them some information about the wring wraiths.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once men. Great kinds of men. Sauron gave them the 9 rings of power. They were corrupted over time, and became slaves to his will. They are now the Nazgul. The ring-wraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the prescence of the ring drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you." Strider said.

"Can we cripple them? I fought one hours ago and threw him into the sea." Lin said.

"Is that certain?" Strider asked, not believing Lin.

"It's true. We saw it with our own eyes." Sam said.

"It won't stop them. I doubt it stopped that Nagul you faced. Trust me. They are very hard, if not impossible to fight. It'd take a miracle to escape from them in a fight." Strider said.

As they slept, Lin gathered her thoughts. She wondered many things. For one thing, what about the ring. It made Frodo disappear. What other things could it do? And who was Sauron? It appeared the Nazgul were working for him. Looking out the window, Lin scanned the town one more time, then laid herself on a couch and fell asleep.

"Get up, we're leaving." Strider said, shaking Lin's shoulder.

"Where to?" Lin asked, getting up from the couch.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to leave." Strider said.

Leaving Bree, they trudged thru the mud streets and into grassland.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the wild." Strider answered.

Lin continued walking behind the group, and used her seismic sense to watch the lay of the land. For now, nothing was going on. It was just like the earth kingdom. And Lin had the gut feeling it would be a lot more dangerous than the earth kingdom. So far, she had seen Hobbits, a ring that made people disappear, and the undead/unalive Nazgul. It all seemed like fantasy, but here the chief of police was, seeing it with her own eyes.

"How do we know this Strider, and Lin, are friends of Gandalf?" Merry asked Frodo.

"Believe me. If I wanted to kill or capture you, I'd do so already." Lin said.

"And I believe you are sincere about that." Pippen said.

"What about Strider?" Merry asked.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo said.

"But where is he taking us?" Merry asked.

"To Rivendell." Strider said, not looking back or breaking step.

The news shocked everyone.

"Did you hear that Frodo, we're going to see the Elves." Sam said.

Lin was taken back by the news. Elves did not exist. Just another thing to mark up in this weird planet.

"What's next?" She muttered. "Trolls, goblins, more foul creatures? Dwarves?"

The group continued walking, and Lin smelled the scent of something burning. Turning around, she saw the Hobbits cooking some food.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall." Strider said.

"What about Breakfeast?" Pippen asked.

"You already had it." Strider said.

"Yes, but what about second breakfeast?" Pippen asked.

Strider gave the hobbits an odd look, and continued walking. Lin never heard of second breakfeast. Yeah, someone might have a snack or random foods, such as sweets in between the three main courses, but a second breakfeast?

"Strider, do Hobbits eat second breakfeasts?" Lin asked, walking next to him.

"Miss…" Strider asked.

"Lin Beifong."

"Lin, apparently so. I didn't believe it, but now it's true." Strider said.

"If they need something to eat, just take it from the wild." Lin said, grabbing a hanging pear with her metal cables and bringing it to her. Strider watched with surprise as Lin manipulated the metal cable with ease.

"There's more to you than meets the eye." Strider said.

"Same could be said for you." Lin replied.

"You're not from here, are you?" Strider asked.

"No. I'm not from here. The spirits had the brilliant idea to take me from my city, on another world, mind you, and drop me here. For the sole purpose of destroying that ring." Lin said.

"What did you do in your city? And what kind of armor are you wearing?" Strider asked.

"I was the chief of police of the city. Ran the entire police force in the city. Saw a lot of things happen." Lin said.

"Sounds interesting. Must know a lot of combat, stealth, etc. Could be useful right now." Strider said.

"I hope it is." Lin muttered.

"And what about the armor? I never seen anything like it."

"This armor is standard issued for the metal bending police force. We're comprised of a large group of people who can move the earth and metal according to our will." Lin said.

"Sounds normal. I've seen plenty of crazy shit in this world. That doesn't come close to what counts as crazy here." Strider said.

That night, as everyone slept, Strider sang a soft song in the Elven language. Frodo heard bits of it and came to him.

"What was that?" Frodo asked.

"Tis Lady of Luthien. She was an Elf, who gave her love to Beren, a mortal." Strider said, contemplating his own situation with Arewen.

"Get some rest, Frodo." Strider said.

Meanwhile in Isengard, Saruman was holding his hand over the Palantiri, communicating with his new master, Sauron.

" _The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron."_ Saruman telepathically said to Sauron.

" _Build me an army, worth of Mordor. And make it fast."_ Sauron replied.

" _Why the speed?"_ Saruman asked.

" _There is a threat on the horizon. I've seen the women. She can command earth and metal at her will. She could be a great threat to our armies, given enough time. Make an army that can kill her."_ Sauron said.

" _It will be done, my lord."_ Saruman said.

"This is the great watchtower of Amon Su. We shall rest here tonight." Strider said.

Sitting against a rock formation, Strider opened a leather cloth, holding 4 short swords.

"These are for you. Stay here. I'll look around." Strider said.

"Strider, I should go look around." Lin objected.

"Why?" Strider asked.

"I have seismic sense. I can sense everything in the ground. Even that ant that Pippen just crushed. I can see threat farther than any eyeball in the group. And I can move across earth faster than anyone here." Lin said.

"Which is why you should stay here. You are more qualified to protect the hobbits here than I am. If a threat is coming, take the hobbits and run. Run towards Rivendell. As fast as you can." Strider said.

"And where the hell is that?" Lin asked.

"Here's a map." Strider said, giving Lin the map. "Don't worry about me. I got it memorized."

Lin opened the map, and quickly put it away, not being able to see it in the dark. She took a good look at the landscape, and knew if it was pitch dark, she could see a fire for miles away. She only hoped the Hobbits were smart enough not to light a fire.

That night, she was proven wrong.

"PUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS! PUT IT OUT!" Frodo yelled, stomping and throwing dirt on the fire.

"That's just nice. Ashes on my tomatoes!" Pippen exclaimed.

Lin shot metal bands at the hobbits, shutting their mouths. Brandishing her metal knives, she crouched next to the hobbits, and dangerously glared at them.

"Shut the fuck up. And stay quiet." She growled.

And to their horror, a Nazgul scream was heard.

"Goddamn it." Lin growled.

Lin yanked the metal bands away on onto her armor, and ran deeper into the remains of Amon Su. They quickly arrive at the top, and look around. They were cornered and stuck. The 4 Nazgul approached them, brandishing their swords.

"BACK YOU DEVILS!" Sam yelled.

Sam charged a Nazgul but was quickly tossed aside. Mary and Pippen are also tossed aside. Suddenly, the Nazgul were imprisoned in earth.

"Not today, you bastards." Lin said.

BAM! The Nazgul easily broke thru the earth prisons, shocking Lin. One of them charged Lin, only for Lin to yank his sword out via metal bending. The Nazgul looked at Lin in shock, but continued the attack with another blade. Both combatants clashed with blades, and Lin was quickly tossed aside, but not before grabbing a Nazgul with her metal blades, and throwing him off the fortress.

"Agghhhh!" Frodo screamed, holding his shoulder in pain.

"Strider!" Sam yells, and Stride appears out of nowhere, wielding his sword and a flaming torch. As the wraiths turned to face Strider, Lin stood up and wrapped a cable around another Nazgul, and threw him as far as she was able to.

Strider wasted no time in dealing with the rest of the Nazgul, setting them aflame, and throwing the torch into the 'face' of the last Nazgul.

"Thanks for the save." Lin said.

"You helped take care of them." Strider countered.

"Strider, do something!" Sam said.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Strider said, picking up the sword, as it disintegrates in front of him. "This is beyond my skill. He needs elvish medicine."

Strider picked up Frodo and started running, with Lin and the Hobbits running after him. The screams of the Nazgul were heard behind them, showing how close they were.

"We're six days from Rivendell! We'll never make it!" Sam yelled.

"Gandalf." Frodo muttered.

"Hang on, Frodo." Strider said, still running with the additional weight on him.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted, as the pain hit.

The group entered the forest and found a place to rest.

"Mr. Frodo." Sam said, placing a hand on Frodo's cheek. What he felt frightened him.

"He's getting cold!" Sam shouted.

"Is he going to die?" Pippen asks with worry.

"He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon be one of them." Strider said.

"Shit." Lin muttered, hoping they wouldn't have to kill him.

"Is there any medicine we can use?" Lin asked.

"There's Kingsfoil. Sam, you know it?" Stride asks.

"Yeah. It's a weed." Sam replied.

Sam and Strider hunted for the weed, while everyone else stayed behind. Lin fully relied on her seismic sense to keep guard. She went into a fighting position, as she sensed someone coming.

Instead of a Nazgul, Lin saw a women riding a white horse, while Sam and Strider walked after her. Lin calms down and watches as the women crouches near Frodo. She speaks in a strange language, something Lin can't understand.

" _Frodo, I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come to the light."_

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"She's an elf." Sam replied.

As Strider gave Frodo the medicine, Arwen glanced at Lin, then did a double take. Lin held an arm in front of her chest, and shoved a sharp dagger from within her armband. Arwen quickly looked back at Strider.

" _Who is she?"_ Arwen asked.

" _A friend of ours. She helped take down the Nazgul. Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses."_ Strider answered.

" _I'm the faster rider. I'll take him."_ Arwen answered.

"What are they saying?" Pippen asked.

"Hell if I know." Lin grumbled.

" _Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will save him. I do not fear them."_ Arwen said.

Mounting her horse, she took Frodo into her arms, and spoke to the horse in the other language. The horse lurched forward, as if energized by the words.

"What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled.

Lin walked to Strider and asked him a question.

"Friend of yours?" Lin asked.

"Yes. A very… old friend." Strider said.

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose, and remembered something Strider said.

"You said the Nazgul were neither alive nor dead. Can they be killed?" Lin asked.

"No. No mortal weapon can kill them, let alone heavily wound them, unless it was by enchanted weapons." Strider said.

"And said weapons are extremely rare, if they exist at all." Lin added.

"Correct." Strider said.

"Fuck." Lin spat.

Arwen rode the horse as fast as possible. A Nazgul scream was heard, and Arwen made a quick look behind her. She saw all 9 Nazgul riders behind her, baying for her blood, and the capture of the ring. Arwen spurns her horse and crosses the river, stopping in the middle of it. Arwen's horse drinks the water, desperate for relief. The Nazgul horses stopped at the water edge, not wanting to go inside.

"Give us the halfling, She-elf." The lead rider demands.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" Arwen challenges, pulling out her sword.

The Nazgul pull out their swords and their horses enter the water.

" _Waters of the misty mountains listen to the great word. Flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths"_ Arwen said in Elvish, causing the waters to roar. A flood is in course, and the Nazgul are tossed off the horses, their animals drowning. With the threat over, Arwen dismounts and lays Frodo on the ground.

Arwen looks at Frodo, and realizes what's happening to him. She pleads in Elvish for Frodo's life.

" _What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Let him live."_


	3. Chapter 3 the fellowship of the ring

Ch 3 the fellowship of the ring

The sounds of twigs being snapped was heard, as the rest of the group ran towards Rivendell.

"We have contacts in front of us! Riders and horses!" Lin said, preparing her metal cables.

They were approached by several Elves, and the group sighed in relief. But what about Frodo?

"Don't worry. Your friend is in good hands." The lead Elf said, as if reading the thoughts of the travelers.

"And also, Gandalf has arrived at Rivendell." The Elf said.

"Gandalf? He's their?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Now we must hurry. Before the Nazgul regroup and find us."

Entering Rivendell, they were in awe of the beauty that the city gave. Buildings of strange designs interconnected with each other, and a large waterfall was seen in the background.

An old man appeared with a walking stick. Everyone except Lin knew who he was.

"Gandalf!" Sam said, running towards him.

"It's good to see you all." Gandalf said, as the Hobbits hugged him.

"It's good to see you again." Strider said, shaking Gandalf's hand.

"I trust the Hobbits didn't cause any trouble." Gandalf said.

"No trouble at all." Strider said.

"That's good. I don't blame you for Frodo's plight. No-one could have known about the Nazgul attacks." Gandalf said.

"Don't thank me. Thank her, Chief Beifong." Strider said.

Gandalf looked at Lin and walked towards her.

"Awe yes. The earth bender." Gandalf said.

This shocked Lin. Had news traveled that quickly?

"How do you know?" Lin asked.

"That's for another time. But now, rest for the time being." Gandalf said.

As everyone found extra rooms, Lin went to hers. It was well furnished, with a bed of nice sheets and several ornaments. Lin found a sword, and pulled it out of its sheath. The sword was well made, with a curved glade, and a long handle. Lin manipulated the sword with her metalbending, shortening the handle, and increasing the length of the blade itself.

Lin wondered how Gandalf knew she was a bender. There was no way news would have traveled that fast. Taking the armor off, she fell on the bed and slept, hoping for answers in the morning.

That morning, Lin woke up to knocking. Getting up, she opened the door and saw Gandalf.

"Morning, Beifong." Gandalf.

"Morning, Gandalf." Lin said, letting Gandalf walk in.

"I'm guessing you have questions." Gandalf said.

"Damn straight I do. How do you know I'm an earth bender?" Lin asked.

"Weeks ago, a man visited me. He was tall, bald, and had a blue arrow tattoo on his head and hands. He called himself…" Gandalf started.

"Avatar Aang." Lin said, sitting on a chair, hand on sword.

"Yes. You know him?" Gandalf asked.

"Old friend of mine." Lin said.

"I see. Anyway, he told me that you were coming to our lands. He told me that we should help you." Gandalf said.

"I understand. I was told that I should help destroy a ring. The ring that Frodo has. Is that the one that needs to be destroyed?" Lin asked.

"Yes." Gandalf said, tired all of a sudden.

"What's so important about this ring? Frodo disappeared wearing it. The Nazgul attacked him, trying to get the ring. What's so important?" Lin asked.

"I don't know the full story. But there is one man here, who can answer all your questions." Gandalf said.

Lin put on her armor, with a simple move of her arms, impressing Gandalf.

"What Aang told me is true. He said you can manipulate metal and earth with great skill." Gandalf said.

"I've been bending since I was a child." Lin said.

Gandalf led Lin to another part of the city, and to the head ruler, Elrond.

"Lord Elrond, here is the earth and metal bender, Lin Beifong." Gandalf said.

Elrond looked at Lin and walked to her.

"You couldn't have come at a better time. A great evil power is rising in the east." Elrond said.

"I've heard of Sauron, and faced the Nazgul. What's going on here?" Lin asked.

Elrond sat down, eyes closed in silence. He opened them and motioned for Lin and Gandalf to sit down.

"It started in the second age. Right now, is the third age. Many important rings were made. Seven were given to the dwarfs. 9 were given to men." Elrond started.

"The Nazgul. I've heard how they were created." Lin said.

"Yes. Anyway, the rings had great power. They were given the strength to govern each race. But all were deceived. Sauron created a most powerful ring, from the fire of mount doom. This ring controlled the other rings. And many either fell by the sword, or were corrupted to being his slaves." Elrond said, opening a map.

Lin looked over the map, and saw Mordor, Gondor, Rohan, the shire, and other lands, including Rivendell.

"Smart man. If he can turn these other lands controlled by man and dwarves into puppet states, he can turn them against those who would resist him. And taking over the world would be so much easier. With the additional forces, he can afford to take heavy losses. And the war would end real quickly for him." Lin said.

"Exactly. That would have been his plan, but the survivors resisted. An alliance of men and elves was formed, and on the slopes of mount doom, **we** fought for freedom of middle earth." Elrond said.

"We? You were their?" Lin asked.

"Yes. Elves are immortal. I'm thousands of years old, but I look like I'm in my 50's. In that battle, Sauron was defeated, and it should have ended." Elrond said.

"What happened?" Lin asked.

 _Flashback_

 _Isildur had just killed Sauron, and captured his ring. He looked at the ring with astonishment and curiosity._

" _Isildur, come with me!" Elrond said, approaching the man._

"I led Isildur into mount doom, where he could toss the ring into the lava and destroy it once and for all." Elrond said.

" _Isildur, destroy it!" Elrond shouted._

 _Isildur looked at Elrond and smirked._

" _No." Isildur said, and walked away._

" _ISILDUR!" Elrond yelled._

 _Flashback ends_

"It was because of Isildur that evil was allowed to endure." Elrond said.

"Hold on. Why didn't you kill Isildur? You must have been at arm's reach to strike him down." Lin said.

"Only Sauron can properly wield the ring, since he made it. The ring corrupts any who wields it. It can drive one mad. Even if you lust after ring, and want to use it for some purpose, you will be consumed and destroyed. Had I killed Isildur and even resisted the ring's power and destroyed it, I would have been corrupted. For all I know, I could have used the Elvish military to take over the land of Morder, and even middle earth." Elrond said.

Lin scoffed at Elrond's speech and stood up.

"That's something you'll have to think about. Now, we're at war with a superpower. You might as well martial your forces and prepare for war." Lin said.

"I'm holding a meeting for that purpose. You'll know more later." Elrond said.

As Gandalf left to talk to Frodo, Lin had one more question.

"Elrond, if Sauron is dead, then what's going on? Sounds like a power struggle to me." Lin said.

"Sauron's body is dead. But his spirit still lives. It is attached to the ring." Elrond said.

"Destroy the ring, and destroy Elrond. No wonder those Nazgul were after us. If they captured the ring, they could bring Sauron back to life, and take control of the world." Lin said.

"I'm not sure about Sauron being brought back to life, but yes. If the enemy get the ring back, it will spell disaster for middle earth." Elrond said.

"Okay. Now I understand everything." Lin said.

She left Elrond's room and went to check on Frodo. She entered the room and found Gandalf and the other hobbits.

"Glad to see you're still alive." Lin said, approaching the group.

"Thank you. Thanks you for saving Mr. Frodo." Sam said.

"Your welcome. Now I know what's so important about this ring." Lin said.

Hours later, Elrond and Gandalf talked about the situation.

"Gandalf, the ring cannot stay in Rivendell. Sauron's eye is fixed upon us. His forces are moving. And Saruman has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." Elrond said.

"Yes. It's deeper then you know. He's making an army that is resilient to sunlight, and can cross distances in great speed. Saruman is coming for the ring." Gandalf said.

"We can't defend against such a power." Elrond warned.

"Our allies are growing thin, and we may not have the strength to tackle both Sauron and Saruman, but we have a trick up our sleeves. The earth bender." Gandalf said.

"She's only one person. While she is strong and skilled, she's only human." Elrond said.

"She tackled the Nazgul. Threw one in the river, and threw two off the fortress of Ramon Su. While she almost died in the fight, I have reason to believe that she's a fast learner, and has a few tricks up her sleeves. With time, she can be a powerful ally." Gandalf said.

"I'm sorry, Gandalf. The ring can't stay here." Elrond said.

Gandalf looked out a window and saw a gathering. A man, an elf, and some dwarves came to Rivendell. Like the Hobbits and Lin, they marveled at the city.

"Middle earth now belongs to those still in it. The time of the elves is over. My people are leaving. Who will you look to when my people are gone? The Dwarves care not for the troubles of others. Hobbits are too few to be of any strategic or military value." Elrond said.

"It is men we must place our hope in." Gandalf said.

"Men are weak. I was there when I saw the strength of men fail. Thanks to Isildur, evil is now thriving. The once strong race of men are now weak. Scattered, and leaderless." Elrond said.

"There is one who can unite them and reclaim the throne of Gondor." Gandalf said.

Elrond shook his head.

"He's chosen exile. It's now a pipe dream, Gandalf."

Nighttime had fallen, and Strider was on the terrace, inside a room reading a book. Footsteps were heard, and Strider stood up.

"You're not elf." The man said.

"The men of the south of welcome here." Strider said.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"A friend of Gandalf. Nothing more." Strider said.

The man walked to a table and picked up the broken sword by the hilt.

"The sword that cut Sauron." The man said, and ran a finger up the broken edge, drawing blood.

"Still sharp." He said, amazed.

"But nothing more than a broken blade." He said with disdain, tossing the blade aside. Strider picked up the sword and put it back at its rightful place.

"So that's the sword." Lin said, entering the room.

Lin approached the broken sword and held a hand over it. She was tempted to metalbend the sword together, but withdrew her hand.

"You can make metal and earth follow your command. Why hesitate?" Strider asked.

"It feels… sacrileges to try and mess with the sword. Besides, I have an elven sword with me. And I can tell that their metal work is the best. I don't know who or what made this sword, but I'm betting the elves can forge the sword to be superior then what I can do." Lin said.

"You're right on that. What sword do you have?" Strider asked.

Lin brandished her modified sword.

"I've worked on it." Lin said.

"I can tell." Strider said, wielding the sword, then giving it back to Lin. He watched the metal bender leave the room and into the night.

The next day, everyone gathered in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal.

"Everyone, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. No-one can escape this threat. You will unit, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom. Frodo, bring forth the ring." Elrond said.

Frodo stood up and put the ring on the pedestal. Everyone watched the ring with great interest and wonder.

"So this is the ring." The man said.

He rose up and continued talking.

"I saw a dream, that Isildur's bane is found."

"Isildur's bane…" he said, his hand hovering over the ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted, getting up from his seat.

Boromir looked at Elrond, and his eyes caught Lin, standing up with her right arm aimed at him. Her left hand was on her upper arm, her dagger extending from the right arm gauntlet.

Lin's face was etched in fury. She now knew this ring was dangerous, to what extend she still didn't know, but what she heard convinced her that it needed to be destroyed. And for Boromir to do something so foolish…

Gandalf stood and spoke in dark speech. When he was done, everyone sat in their seats, paralyzed by fear.

"Elrond, the black speech may be heard in all corners of the earth. Get used it. The ring is evil." Gandalf said.

Boromir countered Gandalf.

"This is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir said.

"Are you fucking serious?" Lin muttered.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against them!" Boromir said.

"You can't use it! No-one can. I answers to Sauron, and Sauron alone." Strider said.

"And what would a ranger know of this?" Boromir asked.

"This is no ranger! This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." An elf said, standing up.

"Aragorn… This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked, almost in disbelief.

"And the heir to the throne of Gondor.

"Legolas, sit down." Aragorn said.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said, sitting down as well.

Lin thought the guy was an ass. Elrond just said that the world was now deep in shit. And this is what Boromir does?

"Aragon is right. No-one can use it." Gandalf said.

"It must be destroyed." Elrond said.

A dwarf stood up and brandished an ax.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" he asked, then swung his ax at the ring, striking with full force. What happened surprised all but Elrond. The ax was split into 4 distinct pieces, and the dwarf was knocked on his back.

"Holy shit." Lin said, wondering just how strong the ring was.

"The ring cannot be destroyed by any known weapon or craft we possess Gimli, son of Gloin. It must be cast from whence it came. It must be taken into Mordor and cast into the fires of mount doom. One of you must do this." Elrond said.

At once, silence occurred. No-one spoke or volunteered for the suicide mission. Boromir voiced everyone's fears.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. The great eye is watching everything square inch of his land. The black gate is guarded by more than just orcs. The air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Even with 10,000 men you could not do this. It is folly!" Boromir said.

"Have you heard nothing Elrond has said? It must be destroyed!" Legolas said.

"And I suppose you're the one to do it then?" Gimli shouted, glaring at the elf.

"And if we fail?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir asked, standing up as well.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted.

As everyone yelled and argued amongst themselves, Lin had enough. Moving into a stance, she bended the earth and pinned everyone (except the hobbits) in their own earth prisons. She then extended the prisons into the sky well above the city. After 10 seconds, she brought the pillars down and watched the dazed and terrified faces of those she tortured.

"Really? This is what it's come to?" Lin asked, brandishing her arm knives.

"Your enemy is growing, and all you can do is bicker. It's time all of you mobilize your people's forces and show strength and unity against Mordor and Sauron." Lin said.

"I told you. It's impossible!" Boromir cried.

Lin fired a cable and wrapped it around Boromir's throat. She held him above the ground, tightening the nose.

"I should kill you right now. That defeatist idea will bring Gondor and other people to their deaths." Lin said.

"I'll take the ring to Mordor." Frodo announced, walking next to Lin. Lin and everyone looked at Frodo, shocked.

"Though, I do not know the way." Fordo admitted.

Lin had to admire Frodo. He almost died because of the ring, and yet was willing to go into Hell's own cesspool to get the job done.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it's yours to bear." Gandalf said.

"You have my sword." Aragon said, approaching Frodo.

"And my bow." Legolas said.

"And my ax." Gimli said.

Lin looked at Frodo, and knew he was afraid. Facing him she said one word.

"Kneel. Everyone who chooses to accompany Frodo to Mordor, Kneel!" Lin said.

Little did Lin know, Sam, Pippen, and Merry were within eyesight of the meeting. Hearing her command, they kneeled as well, deciding to accompany Frodo.

"Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Whatever deity you worship, be brave and upright, so they may love thee. Speak the truth, even if you die because of said speech. Safeguard the helpless. That is your oath." Lin said, then slapped Frodo.

"And that is so you remember your oath. Rise!" Lin said.

Everyone rose, invigorated by the speech.

"You have my bending skills. I'll be with you every step of the way." Lin said.

"You hold the fate of us all little one. If the council wills it, Gondor will see it done." Boromir said.

"Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" Sam said, breaking thru a bush and joining the group.

"No. It is impossible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret meeting, and you are not." Elrond said, amused.

"We're coming too!" Merry shouted, as he and Merry broke from cover and joined the group.

"You'll need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing." Pippen said.

Frodo had a WTF look on his face, which greatly amused Lin. She covered her mouth to avoid laughing.

"Well that rules you out, Pippen." Merry retorted.

"10 companions. Very well. You shall be known as the fellowship of the ring." Elrond said, looking at the 10 assembled at the destroyed area.

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippen asked.


	4. Chapter 4 the journey begins

Ch 4 the journey begins

That night as everyone got ready to leave Rivendell, Lin stood on one of the taller buildings. It was a habit she developed working as chief in republic city. She crouched on a knee and observed the landscape. It was much different then what she knew back home. The only building that could come to such scale and beauty was the southern air temple.

"Lin, we're leaving now." Legolas shouted.

Lin fired two cables near Legolas's feet and worked the cabal spools in her armor to land near Legolas. The elf jumped back from the quick landing.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"Lots of practice." Lin said, then left him.

Legolas looked at Lin then followed her. As they met with the others, they saw Aragon exit from a hallway. Lin looked from where Aragon came, and saw Arwen looking at him. From what Lin could tell, Arwen was scared that Aragon wouldn't return.

For a long time, the fellowship traveled thru many hills, valleys, and open plains. For Lin, it was very similar to the earth kingdom. Gandalf took the lead, followed by Legolas, Gimli, the four hobbits, and Boromir, Aragon, and Lin in the rear.

"We must hold our course west of the Misty Mountains for four days. If our luck holds, the gap of Rohan will still be open. From there, our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf said.

"What happens if the gap is closed? Then what?" Lin asked.

Gandalf didn't answer, but Lin knew he had an alternate plan, and it troubled him greatly. Lin turned away from him, and watched as Boromir taught Pippen sword fighting. They had been traveling for hours, and stopped on a mountain for some rest.

"Two, one, five. Very good." Boromir said to Pippen, as their swords clashed.

"Move your feet." Aragon advised.

"Read his movements based on his body, and counter them. Keep your eyes on him." Lin said.

"If anyone wants my opinion, which I know they won't. I'd say we're taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass thru the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gimli said.

"No, Gimli. I'll never go thru Moria unless I had no other option." Gandalf said, fear in his eyes.

"What's in Moria that you're afraid of?" Lin asked.

"I'd rather not say." Gandalf said.

Lin knew better than to push it. She brandished her arm knives and sharpened them quickly. She did the same with her sword, lost in her thoughts when Sam asked a question.

"Hey, Lin. You never told us a lot about yourselves. But you're not a ranger, are you?" Sam asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at the metal bender.

"Everyone listen. I'd rather not let anyone know, so keep it secret for now. I'm not from here. How I got here, is rather complicated so I won't go into that. I'm from a different world, and lets just leave it at that." Lin said.

"You can move the earth at your will, and you stood toe-to-toe against the Nazgul." Merry said.

"That's true. I was the chief of police of Republic City. I saw lots of shit. And the world I came from, is vastly different, and yet very similar to middle earth. My fighting skills, lots of harsh training, and lots of combat experience. But I didn't stand toe-to-toe against the Nazgul. I almost died against them." Lin said.

"That being said, I'd never seen anyone fight as hard as you do. And how can you move earth like you do?" Aragon asked.

"On the world I came from, is something called bending. A bender can move one of four elements. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. There's also the Avatar. A single person who can bend all four elements at the same time. There's only one Avatar in existence. When an Avatar dies, another takes up his or her place. The Avatar keeps balance in the world. Trust me, I've read what happened when the Avatar isn't around. Hell like none other." Lin said.

Noting the confused looks on everyone's faces, Lin spoke once more.

"But don't worry about it. Just focus on the mission on hand."

"Since you know how to fight, you against me." Boromir said.

"You're on." Lin said, brandishing her sword, and retractable blades. She faced Boromir, holding her sword above her head. Boromir moved forward in a stabbing motion. Lin simply stepped to the side and let her sword fall, knocking the blade down. Both combatants faced each other again, and Boromir attacked, swinging his sword. Lin blocked Boromir's sword with her armored arm.

This time, Boromir held his sword up like Lin held her's up, and swung towards her head. Lin countered with her sword and knocked it away. Boromir let out a war cry and started to aggressively attack Lin. Lin walked backwards on the defensive. But Boromir didn't know that Lin had seismic sense and was waiting for the right moment. For Lin, it was exhilarating. The last time she fought hard against an opponent was against P'Li, the combustion bender.

Boromir closed the distance and swung with his dagger, only for Lin to counter with hers. Lin knocked away the dagger and brutally kicked Boromir in the head with her left shoe, knocking him down showing her flexibility, and quickness to adapt.

"Swords and knives aren't the only weapon you have. The most important one is what's between your head." Lin said, extending her hand. Boromir took it and Lin lifted him up.

As Boromir continued to spar with Merry and Pippen, Aragon congratulated Lin.

"You know how to fight. And that armor of yours comes in handy." He said.

"I've been on the police force since I was old enough. And the armor does come handy. Saved my life many times, and it's become a part of me, much like an arm or an eye. My mother was the chief of police when I joined, and she was strict, yet fair. She always drilled into us to take care of our armor and weapons. If we treated them well, they'd treat us in the same respect." Lin said.

"Your mother is correct on that." Aragon said, brandishing his sword and examining it. He picked up a rock and started to sharpen it.

"For the shire." Pippen jokingly said, as he and Merry tackled Boromir.

"Alright, that's enough." Aragon said, walking over to help, only to get knocked down by the two hobbits.

Lin couldn't help but be reminded of Tenzin's children. And from what she understood, these hobbits were around their 20's. Firing her metal cables, she wrapped them around the two Hobbits and pulled them off.

Legolas looked to the south and saw something that concerned him. Sam noticed as well.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli said.

"It's moving awfully fast." Boromir said, seeing as well.

By then, everyone had saw it.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide!" Aragon yells.

Everyone hid, and watched as the Crebain flew overhead, the black birds cawing loudly. When they passed, they exited their spots and watched the birds.

"Spies of Saruman. The south passage is being watched. We must take the pass of caradhras." Gandalf said, looking at a white snow mountain.

"Shit." Lin said, knowing that she could die up there. Metal doesn't protect from the cold.

At the pass of Caradhras, things were going slow. They trudged in the deep snow, hardly making any progress. Frodo lost his footing and slipped down to Aragon. Standing up, he grabbed for the ring's chain, but didn't find it.

Boromir picks up the ring and looks at it.

"Boromir." Aragon says.

Boromir is oblivious, entranced by the ring.

"It's a strange fate, that we should have so much fear and worry, over such a little thing." He softly said, looking at the ring.

Lin metal bended the ring away from Boromir and gave it to Frodo. Boromir looked at Lin with surprise, and Lin pointed her sword at him.

"Get moving." She said.

Boromir shrugged his shoulders, turning to resume climbing. Lin glared at Boromir, and wished she'd killed him at Rivendell.

Hours later, a blizzard was storming, and the group struggled along a narrow ledge on the pass. Lin wondered if they would fall off a cliff anytime soon.

"There's a foul voice in the air." Legolas said.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.

A lightning bolt struck the mountain, causing the snow to fall.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragon yelled.

"No!" Gandalf shouted.

Lin watched dumbfounded as Gandalf attempted to counter Saruman's command. It didn't work.

"This will be the death of the Hobbits! We can make for the gap of Rohan, then head to my city!" Boromir yelled.

"That will take us to close to Isengard!" Aragon yelled back.

"We need to thru Moria! Under the mountain." Gimli said.

Once again, Gandalf stayed quiet, knowing what evil was wrought in there.

"Gandalf, me and the hobbits can't stay out much longer! Do you want to carry the ring?!" Lin yelled over the storm.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf said.

Frodo looked at everyone in surprise, not wanting to make the decision. After taking a breath, he voice a command.

"We shall go thru the mines." He said.

Lin noticed that while everyone had been relieved, Gandalf wasn't. He was terrified of what was in Moria. And Lin wanted to know.

Heading south, they passed the ruins of an aqueduct and started to walk aside a wall.

"The walls of Moria." Gimli said.

The fellowship looked at a vast cliff face, wondering if it truly was the wall of Moria.

"Gimli's right. This is the wall of Moria. And I know where the door is." Lin said, walking ahead of the group, and stopping at one point.

"There's nothing there." Pippen said.

"The door mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf said, looking at the dark sky. The clouds soon parted, and the moon shown its light on the door, revealing itself.

"Speak friend, and enter." Gandalf said, reading the scribbles above the door.

"What does that mean?" Merry asked.

"It's simple. If you're a friend, just say the password and it'll open." Gandalf said.

"This should be something." Lin said, folding her arms.

For hours, they watched as Gandalf recited anything and everything he could to open the doors.

"That's enough!" Lin said, standing in front of the door.

Lin used her earth bending on the door, and it didn't open. Lin walked up to the door, and started to violently punch the door, using her earth bending to break it down. While holes were being created, Lin knew she wouldn't be able to break the door open anytime soon.

"One last thing." She muttered. Walking to the water, she bended a large amount of rock from underneath, and threw it at the door, creating a large amount of smoke. When it dissipated, the doors were still standing.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE DOOR MADE OUT OF?!" Lin yelled, dropping to her knees.

Frodo looked at the writing and realized something.

"It's a riddle. Speak friend, and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" he asked.

"Mellon." Gandalf said, and the door opened.

"That's it? All you had to say was the name of a fruit, and the door would open?" Lin asked, glaring at Gandalf. She had a crazed look on her face, completed with a 'joker' smile. Lin looked completely nuts, and wanted to throttle Gandalf.

Passing thru the doors, they entered pitch darkness, the only light coming from Gandalf's staff.

"Guys, something's wrong here. I can sense it." Lin said, pulling out her sword.

"It's a tomb." Boromir said, looking at the floor, covered with dead dwarves and goblins.

"NO!" Gimli wailed, looking at his dead kinsmen.

"We never should have come here. We go to the gap of Rohan. Now get out. Get out!" Boromir shouted.

Suddenly, a tentacle grabs Frodo and drags him from the rest of the group.

"Strider! Lin!" Sam yelled, catching their attention.

Aragon and Lin rush forward and start hacking away at the tentacle's baying for Frodo and the others. Lin wraps a cable around Frodo and pulls hard, but she finds herself in a tug of war against a sea creature.

"Cut him loose! I can't hold forever!" Lin shouts, using all of her cables to secure Frodo. Aragon cuts the tentacle loose and Frodo goes flying into Lin, knocking both of them down.

"Oh shit!" Boromir shouts, as a kraken like creature appears.

"See ya, ugly bitch!" Lin shouts, as she earth bends the ground beneath them, tossing them into the mine. The creature crawls on land to follow, but unwittingly brings down the entrance, keeping it outside, and trapping the fellowship on the inside.

"We have no choice. We must how go thru the long dark, of Moria." Gandalf said, picking up his staff, and reactivating the light.

"Be on your guard. There are more foul things than orcs, in the deep places of the world." Gandalf also said.

"Like that giant sea creature?" Lin asked.


	5. Chapter 5 Moria and sacrifice

Ch 5 Moria and sacrifice

Time passes as the fellowship passes thru the mines. Lin used her seismic sense and got a good feel of the mines. It was ancient city, and stretched for miles on miles, never ending. Lin compared it to the underground of Republic City, or the underground tunnels in Ba Sing Se.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or silver, but in Mithril." Gandalf said.

"What's that?" Lin asked.

"It's what I'm wearing. Bilbo gave it to me before we left. He said it's light as a feather, and hard as dragon's skin." Frodo said.

"Must be a hell of a shirt." Lin replied.

The fellowship soon find themselves climbing up steep steps on the side of a cavern, now converted into a vast graveyard. They finish the stairs and come to a crossroad in the mine. 3 large hallways sit before them.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said, after looking at the scene ahead of him.

For hours they waited. Lin wanted to scout ahead, but she had no idea what lay ahead. Grabbing a slice of bread, she ate it and listened to Frodo and Gandalf.

"He escaped the dungeans of Barad-Dur!" Frodo said.

"Escaped. Or was set loose." Gandalf said.

"He is drawn to the ring. He hates and loves the ring, as much as he hates and loves himself."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said.

"Pity?" Gandalf asked. "It was pity that stayed his hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

Frodo looked down, unsure.

"Gollum has some part to play, for good or bad, time will tell." Gandalf said.

"I wish the ring wouldn't have come to me. I wish none of this happened." Frodo sadly said.

"So do all who see such times. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us. There are other forces at work in the world, Frodo. Bilbo was meant to find the ring, and it came into your possession. Such another example (Gandalf looked to Lin, causing Frodo to look as well, to see Lin looking into the cavern, seeing Gollum) is Lin Beifong arriving to our world to help us right now. And that, is a comforting thought." Gandalf said.

Gandalf looked towards a doorway and said… "Ah. It's this way."

"He remembers." Merry said, putting a pipe out.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul here." Gandalf said.

Before long, they open more space. Gandalf's staff glows brighter, and a grand hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings. The fellowship reacts in awe.

"Damn. How long did it take to create this?" Sam asked.

"A long time. A very long time." Lin said, in awe herself. Very few structures from her world could compare to this.

The fellowship walked thru the halls until Gimli notices something. To the side, he saw a chamber bathed in light with Dwarf corpses.

"Haugh!"

"Gimli!" Gandalf said, as the dwarf broke formation and ran into the room.

"No! No! No!" Gimli shouted, sobbing in the tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria…" Gandalf said, reading the tomb.

"He's dead. Just as I feared." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf, we need to move." Lin said, but Gandalf paid no heed. He headed to a book and started reading from it.

"They have taken the bridge. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf said, effectively scaring the shit out of everyone.

Pippen lightly twisted an arrow stuck in a corpse, and the head of the corpse falls into a well. The rest of the body follows suit, and in the silence, the sounds is quite evident. Everyone waited to see of the Goblins would appear. They don't and everyone releases a breath.

Gandalf closes the book and angrily approaches Pippen.

"Fool of a took! Next time throw yourself in, and rid us of your stupidity!" He said, grabbing his staff and hat.

One by one, the beating of drums is heard, going louder and more rapid. That only meant one thing. The goblins knew about them, and were heading straight towards them.

Boromir went to the door and looked, almost getting killed by two arrows.

"They have a cave troll." He said, as he and Aragon closed the door. Using as many weapons found, they barred up the door and prepared for a fight.

"Let them come! Let them see one dwarf still breaths in Moria!" Gimli growled, vengeful for the dead dwarfs.

The goblins started to cut at the door with their weapons, and when a hole was created, Legolas and Aragon started shooting arrows thru the hole, killing some Goblins. But the barrier didn't hold, as the doors were broken real quickly, and the real fight begin.

Except it wasn't a fight. Using he earth bending, Lin caused the ground underneath the Goblins to explode. Like modern day landmines, the ground violently detonated, killing many Goblins. Lin caused several of the upper pillars to collapse and created an effective barrier against the Goblins.

"Now what?" Pippen asked.

"Oh shit!" Lin yelled, as her seismic sense picked up the troll.

BAM! The troll easily broke thru the barrier and roared, followed by more Goblins.

Legolas fires an arrow at the troll, hitting it in the shoulder. The troll rips the arrow out and uses his chain as a weapon. He swings it at Gimli, who avoids it in the nick of time. Lin, seeing the metal chain, wraps it around the Troll's neck and begins to choke it. But the troll stumbles towards her, and Lin is forced to duck out of the way, losing her hold on the chain.

Another arrow is shot at the troll, and the troll is pissed. Grabbing the chain, he uses it to try and kill Legolas. The troll misses, as Lin and Aragon grab the chain and hold the troll down. Legolas runs on the chain and onto the troll. Aiming his bow, Legolas fires two arrows into the skull, and it still wouldn't die!

"What does it take to kill one?" Lin asked, as she was forced to dodge another strike from the chain.

The troll rounds on the hobbits and swings its mace at them, causing them to scatter. Frodo hide behind a pillar but the troll grabs him.

"Aragon!" Frodo yelled.

"Frodo!" Aragon said, despite slowly being exhausted from the fight.

Frodo slashes the troll's hand, causing the troll to drop him. Lin traps the troll with her earth bending, and earth bends herself on the troll's back. She repeatedly stabs the troll only for the troll to grab her and throw her aside. Then, the troll breaks free of the earth prison and looks at Frodo.

Growling, the troll walks forward, only for Aragon to appear out of nowhere and stab the troll with a large spear. It didn't kill the troll, only slows him down, and the troll tosses Aragon aside. Picking up the spear, the troll stabs Frodo in the chest.

Gandalf and Lin looked at Frodo while Merry and Pippen looked in shock.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled, fighting thru goblins.

Merry and Pippen leap onto the back of the troll and stabbed as hard as they could, only to annoy the troll. The Troll shakes the hobbits off and bats away Gimli and Gandalf. Lin attacks the troll with large slabs of earth, with was easy with plenty of debris lying around. The troll isn't fazed, but Legolas sees and opening and shoots an arrow into the brain of the troll, via its mouth. The troll moans in pain, and falls down, dead as good.

Not taking any chances, Lin pulls out her sword and cuts the throat of the troll, spilling a large quantity of its blood. Everyone stands in the room, now covered with dead goblins, and the troll.

"Oh no." Aragon said, noticing Frodo.

Everyone gathers around Frodo, fearing the worst. Aragon turns over Frodo and hears him panting, trying to breath.

"It's okay. I'm alright." Frodo said.

"How?" Lin asked, not believing it.

Frodo lifted up his shirt, and showed the Mithril.

"You're full of many surprises master Baggins." Gimli said.

Gandalf sighed a breath of relief, and for a moment, things were good. Frodo wasn't dead, and they were still alive.

The sound of goblins is once heard, prompting Lin to say "You got to be fucking me!"

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf said.

The fellowship ran out of the room and into a large hallway. Immediately, the goblins come out of their holes like spiders from all over the place. From the pillars, the floor, and the ceiling. Soon, they were surrounded.

The goblins hiss and snarl at the frightened faces of the fellowship, knowing this would be it for them. Suddenly, a loud noise is heard, and a fiery light is shown faintly. The goblins scatter, running to their hiding spots, in fear.

"Why did they run?" Lin asked.

Legolas aims an arrow where the noise is coming from, not knowing what to expect.

"What sort of devilry is this?" Boromir asked.

Gandalf closes his eyes, and upon the sound of another rumble opens them.

"It's a demon from the ancient world. A balrog. Run!" he commands.

Once again, the fellowship is running from their lives, and Lin is wondering what a Balrog is. But if Gandalf is freaked out, then it must be something powerful. And dangerous. The fellowship enters a passageway and goes down a flight of stairs, stopping just before the edge, as part of the stairs have collapsed.

"Gandalf." Aragon said, as Gandalf leaned against a wall.

"Led them to the bridge." Gandalf said to Aragon.

Aragon approaches Gandalf, but Gandalf shoves him away.

"Do as I say!"

Hurt and confusion are on Aragon's face.

"Swords are of no use here." Gandalf warned.

They run down the stairs and encounter a gap in the stairway. Lin approaches the gap and earth bends a bridge over the gap, but she knew it wouldn't last.

"Get going!" She yells, hearing the balrog approach them. A piercing noise is heard, and Lin looks upward. Goblin archers are up high, shooting at the fellowship.

Aragon and Legolas trade potshots with the Goblins, as everyone else runs down the stairs.

"Get across, now!" Lin shouts, using a chunk of earth as a shield against the Goblins.

The two archers run across the bridge, and Lin collapses it, hoping to delay the Balrog.

Around a pillar, the Balrog was gaining on them.

"Across the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf shouted.

Everyone ran across the bridge, but Gandalf stopped halfway across the bridge. What comes next shocks all. A large black shadow appears thru the flames, the eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns on its head. Its mouth opens and heat is filled in the entire cavern. The Balrog has come.

"Shit." Lin mutters, never seeing anything like that before.

Lin looked at Gandalf and shouted for him.

"Gandalf, run!"

"Beifong, get out of here! I'll stop the balrog!" Gandalf shouted.

Everyone watches as Gandalf stabs the bridge with his staff. For a second, it seems to do nothing. The Balrog moves forward, but the bridge collapses, and the Balrog falls into the darkness. Gandalf leans on his staff, exhausted.

Gandalf turns around, only for the Balrog's whip to grab him and yank him to his death.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouts, running towards him, but is restrained by Boromir.

Gandalf stopped struggling and looked at the group.

"Fly you fools." He said, then let go and fell.

"Nooo!" Frodo yelled in despair.

Lin remained where she stood. She looked in complete shock, unawares of her surroundings. She'd seen officers and people die in her life time, but seeing someone sacrifice themselves like that…

Aragon is stunned, rooted in place. He gets into his sense when an arrow passes by his head.

"Lin, we need to move!" Aragon said.

Lin turns around and follows the group as they leave Moria.


	6. Chapter 6 Lady of light

Ch 6 Lady of Light

They ran out of Moria into the brightness of day, contrasting with Moria. But nobody was celebrating. Sam sat down and wept, his head in his hands. Merry consoles Pippen, and Boromir restrains Gimli as he vents out his anger. Legolas has a puzzled look, seeming unsure. Lin blankly stares at the vast landscape, still reeling from it.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragon said, sheathing his sword.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir argued.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs! We should press on." Aragon said.

Lin knew Aragon was right. They had to continue to Mordor, otherwise, it was all in vain.

"Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them all up." Aragon said.

Aragon reaches down and stands up Sam.

"Frodo!" Aragon said.

Frodo turned to him, a single tear running down his chin.

The fellowship jogs across a grassy field, halting under the eaves of a forest of tall and shapely trees. Lin felt cold, not because of the environment, but something was unnerving to her. Like this forest lead into something evil.

"Stay close, hobbits. They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf witch, of terrible power. If you look at her, you'll fall under her spell, and never be seen again." Gimli said.

Lin decided to listen to Gimli and take his advice. After the balrog, Lin was willing to believe anything at this point.

"Frodo…" a whispering voice says; only Frodo hears it.

"You come to us bringing great evil, ring bearer." The voice says.

"The earth bender…" the voice says.

Lin is taken back, but continues walking forward.

"You have been sent her to help us in our darkest hour!" the voice says.

"Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare easily. I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox." Gimli said, just as an arrow is pointed at his face.

"Ohh." He says.

Other bows are pointed at the group, prompting Legolas to aim his bow at the unknown group. A tall golden haired elf walks in between the two parties.

"The dwarf breaths so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark." The elf said.

Gimli only growls at the remark.

Lin closes her eyes and relies on seismic sense. Counting the number of enemy soldiers, she clenches her fist, and earth prisons encase all the elves, including the lead elf.

Lin walks forward to the lead elf, moving her left wrist. The elves groan and cry in pain, as the prisons start to slowly crush those inside.

"You know who I am?" Lin asked.

"Yes. The earth bender." The lead elf said, struggling against the earth prison.

"Then you know what I'm capable of. I'd rather not have a fight, so here's what we'll do. I'll take down the prisons, and you and your troops put your weapons away. You will give us safe passage thru the woods. And you will make no attempt to capture or kill us. If you don't agree to those terms, I kill you and all your soldiers right now. I can do it in the blink of an eye. So what will it be?" Lin asked.

The elves were forced to agree to the terms. Haldir, the lead elf, took them to Lothlorien. It took some arguing from Aragon and Lin to convince Haldir, but he relented.

"What an asshole." Lin spat.

"He's trying to protect this territory." Aragon said.

"Spare me the bullshit! We risk out lives in Moria, almost died how many times? And Haldir won't let us stay in the city for one night to get supplies, weapons, food, water, medicine, and R&R? Tell me Aragon. When Sauron launched his blitzkrieg, did the elves attack as soon as possible, or did they wait until the enemy was right on their door steps? No wonder the elves are leaving. They'd rather let the world suffer and die, then lend their hand in the fight. I looked at the map. The elvish territory is rather small compared to others. Demographics matter." Lin said.

Aragon looked at Lin, and knew she was right and wrong. Haldir should help them, which he was, but Lin did have a point. The elves were leaving the world, just when their power and strength could be used.

"Are you always this bitter and cynical?" Aragon asked.

"For a long time, yes. And don't expect me to change overnight." Lin said.

"Come with me." Haldir said.

"What for?" Lin asked.

"You'll find out later." Haldir said.

Lin fired a metal cable around Haldir's throat.

"Tell us right now. Who or what are we going to?" Lin asked.

"Lin, put the cable away." Aaragon says.

"No. I've had enough of this tip-toing around shit. Tell me! Where are we going?!" Lin yelled.

"We're going to Caras Galadhon. You'll be safe there." Haldir said, completely calm in the situation.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Lin asked.

The fellowship arrived as Caras Galadhon, and were deeply impressed at the beauty of the land. Lights of silver and blue glimmer around the area. Lin didn't care. She wanted to find shelter and get some rest. And if she had to kill a few elves, then so be it.

Climbing a twisted stair about the trunk of a tree. Approaching an arch, they are greeted by a Lord and a Lady. The fellowship, except Lin, stares in awe. For Lin, it didn't matter. She'd seen a beautiful city before, and had been in the presence of high ranking officials before. She just wanted some rest.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. 9 there are, and 10 set out from Rivendell. Where is Gandalf?" The Lord said.

"He's dead, plain and simple. We went into Moria, a Balrog showed up, and he sacrificed himself to save us. So we could destroy the ring. Now are you going to help us, or stand here and play 20 questions? The enemy is moving! Will you finally take up arms when orcs are on your doorsteps?" Lin asked.

The two elves looked at each other and at Lin.

"Yeah. Get used to it." Lin replied, staring them back.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in his life. Do not let his passing fill you with despair, Gimli." Galadriel said.

Boromir turned his pained face to Galadriel, blinking and swallowing hard.

"Our tenth member, the earth bender." Galadriel.

"Yes. I'm Lin Beifong, chief of police of republic city." Lin said.

"Yes. I sense many things about you, Lin. You're a strong women, willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good, and survival of your friends. But you've been thru many hard things. A broken family and relationship. While you put it away, you refuse to get close to anyone, for fear of the pain." Galadriel said.

"You know nothing of pain. Yes, I got over it, and it's in the past. No need to drag it up." Lin said.

The others are shocked, having never heard anything of the thing from Lin.

"All hope is not lost. The earth bender stands with you. But the quest is on the knife edge. Stray but a little, and it will fall. Yet hope remains, while the company is true." Galadriel says.

Sam has a faint smile on his face, looking at Galadriel. But Boromir only turns away, almost in shame.

Later that night, Lin wakes up, unable to fully sleep. Looking around, she sees everyone else still asleep. Sighing, Lin stands up and starts walking.

Lin stumbles and leans against a wall, tired. Massaging her eyes, Lin continues her walk, almost compelled to go somewhere.

Finding herself in an open area, she sees an ornate stand, with a silver bowl standing on it.

"Beifong." A voice says.

Lin looks into the bowl, and sees something. A young women in her late teens, early twenties. She has black hair, and is in a police uniform. Looking closer, Lin realizes it's here. She watches as she arrests Su, how her mother was forced to drop the charges and kick Su out of the city.

Lin backs away from the bowl, wondering what was going on. Sensing that she was alone, Lin looks back at the bowl. She sees what happened when Tenzin broke up with her, and that she destroyed air temple Island, and almost threw Pema into prison. She watches as she is nominated in republic city. Meeting Avatar Korra. Fighting the equalists. Seeing her bending get taken away, and having her bending given back by Korra.

Lin watches as she meets with Su and eventually reconciles with her. She watches as they battle the red lotus fight after fight, with all except Zaheer dying. Lin watches as she visits her mom, the fight, the rescuing of the Beifong family and Zhu Li, and the final battle in republic city.

Suddenly, the images change. Lin sees three green buildings with a bridge nearby as people walk on the bridge. The image shows 6 children running thru the fields as farmers tend to their fields. The image shows an entire town with happy citizens. Lin knows their hobbits, as they have similar builds to Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippen. The images change to fear and horror, as the hobbits are running in fear, and the town is in flames. Orcs march into the town, and murder, rape, and pillage anything and anyone they see. Lin sees a line of hobbits driven into a mill to work by slave master orcs. And before Lin, is a bright yellow, and angry eyeball. It says one thing…

"EARTHBENDER!"

"Fuck!" Lin shouts, standing up and knocks down the bowl. Breathing heavily, Lin runs thru her mind what she just saw.

"No. That's not going to happen. We're going to destroy the ring." Lin said to herself.

"It's okay, Lin Beifong, daughter of Toph Beifong." Galadriel says.

"What was that? And don't be fucking cryptic! Tell me the goddamned truth!" Lin yells, pulling her sword, rightfully scared.

"This is my mirror."

"Mirror?" Lin asked.

"It shows one their past, present, and future." Galadriel says.

"The end of the war. Will Sauron win this war?" Lin asked.

"There are many futures at hand, but to narrow it down, there are two. If Frodo fails, what you just saw will happen. If Frodo succeeds, Sauron will be destroyed and his forces gone. Forever." Galadriel said.

"I saw an eye. I take it that was Sauron." Lin says.

"Yes. That is his spirit, and he will remain a spirit unless he gains back the one ring." Galadriel said.

"I've seen everything, Beifong. Your past, your present. You've been thru so much, and still intend on going forward. Have you wondered how things could have turned different? If you stayed with Tenzin?" Galadriel asks.

"No. I've already seen the results. Tenzin has 5 kids with a much younger wife. My sister has 5 kids. Honestly, I do not want kids. It's a nightmare. I'm fine the way I am. Yes, I do have regrets, but I can't change that. Only thing to do is to move forward. And since I'm here, I'll do everything I can to help destroy the ring." Lin said.

In Isengard, Saruman and a great orc stand in the rising sun in the inner chambers of Orthanc.

"Do you know how the Orcs came into being? They were elves once, taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated. And now perfected: my fighting Uruk-Hai. Who do you serve?" Saruman asks.

"Saruman!" the Uruk-Hai replies.

Soon, the Uruk-Hai are given weapons and armor, being outfitted for their first combat mission.

"Hunt them down! You do not know fear! You do not know pain! You will taste manflesh!" Saruman says to the troops.

The Uruk-Hai raise their weapons, roaring aloud. Sauron approaches the commander and speaks to him.

"One of the halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others… including the earth bender." Saruman says.

As they leave, Galadriel gives them several gifts. Legolas was given a new bow, Merry and Pippen given daggers of the Noldorin, Sam had received Elven rope, Gimli received three locks of Galadriel's hair, even though he asked for only one.

"Put this on." Galadriel said, giving Lin a silver shirt.

"Mithril." Lin said, holding the shirt in her hands. She felt the various traces of metal in the cloth.

"You saw it save Frodo's life. You'll need this for the remaining time you're here." Galadriel says.

"Thank you." Lin said.

Lin walked into a private room and took off her armor. Putting on the mithril, Lin felt comfortable in the shirt. Putting on her armor, she felt no difference, if not better.

Hours pass, and night approaches. The fellowship rests on an island as Lin stands guard.

"Movement!" Lin shouts, seeing something behind a log, aiming her cables.

"You see something?" Aragorn asks.

"Something. Like a human head. Someone's following us." Lin said.

"That's Gollum." Aragorn said.

"I've heard of him. What the hell is he? A hobbit, man, orc, what?" Lin asked.

"He was once a hobbit. He found the ring and kept it. It poisoned his mind, drastically altered his physical appearance. Altered his mind beyond the point of redemption. He was driven mad because of it. Gollum, or Smeagol, is now obsessed with the ring. He calls it his 'precious' and follows us in the hopes of reclaiming it." Aragorn said.

"Is he dangerous?" Lin asked.

"No. He's not dangerous. You against him wouldn't be a battle. It'd be a slaughter, which is putting it nicely." Aragorn said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Lin said.

"Galadriel told us about you. What you went thru. Losing your bending, then getting it back. Fighting against powerful benders. I can't wrap my mind around it." Aragorn said.

"Don't. It's my past. Just focus on the job at hand. It's the reason I'm still alive." Lin said.

As the two headed back to camp, everyone watched the duo.

"I can't believe she went thru all that. And how powerful she is." Pippen said.

"Yeah. And there's supposed to be this Avatar, who is super powerful, who can move entire continents. How do you comprehend that?" Merry asked.

"Sounds like Lin could take on the armies of Mordor. She did kill dozens of goblins with ease, and those wraiths." Sam said.

"I wonder if she could take on Sauron's army all by herself." Pippen said.

"Don't count on that. I'm just one person, against millions. I can kill hundreds, but that's it." Lin said.


	7. Chapter 7 the fellowship breaks

Ch 7 the fellowship breaks

The fellowship continued rowing downstream, approaching two giant statues.

"Must have took a lot of earth, time, and manpower to make those." Lin said.

"These statues used to mark the northern border of Gondor. That was a long time ago." Aragorn said, rowing without a thought.

Landing on the shore, Boromir looks troubled and Frodo carefully eyes him.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide or destroy the boats. We continue on foot, and approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said.

"It's that simple. Going thru Emyn Muil? You'll see razor sharp rocks, and festering stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see." Gimli said.

"That is our road, Gimi. I suggest you rest." Aragorn said.

"Legolas, you see something?" Lin asked, noticing how edgy Legolas has been.

"We need to move, now." Legolas said.

"Why?" Lin asked.

"Something evil draws near. And its close." Legolas said.

"Well tell us when it approaches, okay?" Lin asked, walking to gather more wood.

"Where's Frodo?" Pippen asked, dumping some wood on the ground.

"Where's Boromir?" Lin asked, noticing the shield laying against a stone wall.

"Lin, find Frodo and Boromir. And be careful." Aragorn said.

"Always am." Lin said.

Lin ran thru the forest, her seismic sense giving her a clear view of the forest. She stopped against a tree when she saw something. Crouching down, she pulled out her sword and sees something step out from a tree and face her. Lin looks at the being, and sees nothing but pure muscle. The being heavily breaths and pulls out its sword.

Lin raises an eye brow and fires one of her retractable blades at the figure's throat, killing him. Lin takes the blade out of the creatures and examined it. It was heavily armored, and its sword was something to fear. It was a straight sword, with another piece of metal warped at a 45 degree angle at the 'top'.

Hearing footsteps, Lin turns around, her sword at hand, seeing Gimli and Legolas.

"What are those things?" Lin asked.

"Uruk-Hai. They are much tougher then orcs." Gimli said.

The three find themselves on the summit of Amon Hen as they see Aragorn engaging more Uruk-Hai. Legolas fires an arrow at another Uruk-Hai, while Gimli kills another with his ax. Lin sword fights with another, cutting his head off.

"This way!" Aragorn shouts, taking point.

Aragorn leads them… into a mass of several of Uruk-Hai, all baying for their blood.

"I got this one." Lin says, out stretching her arms.

Lin makes a large crater where the Uruk-Hai are standing, then closes the crater, with the Uruk-Hai trapped inside. The sounds of bone breaking and the screams of the Uruk-Hai are heard.

"I should never piss you off." Aragorn said.

"That would be a good thing." Lin says.

Three loud horn blasts are heard.

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas said.

"Boromir." Aragorn responded, running to Boromir.

Lin does one better. She fires a cable at a tree branch and pulls herself towards it. Sitting on the branch, Lin fires another cable and starts swinging from one tree branch towards another, occasionally stopping to get her bearings, and to see Boromir.

Lin sits on one last tree branch and looks down. She sees a battlefield of dead Uruk-Hai bodies. Dropping down, Lin pulls out her sword and follows the corpses.

True enough, she found a lone Uruk-Hai with a large bow, aiming the arrow at kneeling Boromir. Boromir had three arrows in him, and still managed to kill all these Uruk-Hai.

Lin earth bends a large boulder at the Uruk-Hai, knocking him away.

"It worked." Lin said.

The Uruk-Hai stood up, clearly pissed.

"Aw fuck. It didn't work."

Roaring, the Uruk-Hai charges first, and both swords clash with each other. Lin parries the sword away, only to get an armored fist in her stomach, sending her flying into a tree. Lin blinks her eyes to clear her vision, and sees the Uruk-Hai bringing his sword down for the kill. Lin blocks the sword with her arm and clenches her teeth in pain as the blade cuts thru the police armor, but fails to penetrate the mithril.

Using earth bending to aid her, Lin kicks the Uruk-Hai in the groin, causing him to fall and hold his nuts. Lin scrambles away and grabs her sword. The Uruk-Hai stands up, sword in hand. Lin fires one of her knives at the Uruk-Hai, striking him in the leg. The Uruk-Hai yanks the blade out, licks his own blood off the knife and throws it at Lin.

Lin dodges the flying knife and continues fighting the Uruk-Hai. Both swing their swords and clash, Lin managing to push the Uruk-Hai back.

"Enough of this shit." Lin mutters.

The Uruk-Hai screams in pain, as a long sword pushes its way thru his torso, making him fall on his knees.

"For Boromir." Lin growled, and cut his head off.

"Thanks for the save, Aragorn." Lin said.

"Your welcome." Aragorn said, picking up his sword.

Boromir lies on his back, dying.

"They took the little ones." Boromir said, trying to speak.

"Who?" Lin asked.

"Merry and Pippen. Where's Frodo?" Boromir asked.

"He's gone. And so is Sam." Aragorn said.

"Then you did what I could not." Boromir said.

"I tried to take the ring from Frodo." Boromir confessed.

"It's beyond our reach now." Aragorn said.

"I failed you." Boromir said.

"No! Boromir, you fought bravely. You kept your honor." Aragorn said, as he grabbed an arrow to pull out.

"It's over. It's over. The world of men will fall. And all will come to darkness, and my city to ruins." Boromir lamented.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fall." Aragorn said.

"I'd follow you everywhere, my brother. My King." Boromir said, as Aragorn hands him his sword.

Boromir turns his head towards Lin. "Beifong, if you're like us, then promise me… that you'll do whatever it takes to protect my people, my city." He said.

"You have my word, Boromir. They won't take your city, nor destroy the good left in this world." Lin said.

Boromir passes away, and Aragorn touches his hand to his forehead, then to his lips in respect.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor."

Boromir is laid to rest in one of the boats. His sword rests with him, his shield is above his head, and his cloven horn at his side. The boat goes over the waterfall, into the mists below. Aragorn puts on Boromir's vambraces in respect. Legolas shoves a boat into the water, urgently.

"Frodo and Sam have crossed the shore." He said.

No-one acts, silently knowing the truth.

"We're not to follow?" Legolas asks.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said.

"It was all in vain. The fellowship has failed." Gimli said.

"No it hasn't. We're still alive. We can still fight. I refuse to let Merry and Pippen be killed like animals." Lin said.

Aragorn walks to a small rock and puts his dagger in its sheath.

"We travel light! Weapons and only the necessary. Lets hunt some orc."

"Yes!" Gimli shouts, before running into the forest after Aragorn.

Meanwhile, Frodo and Sam continue their journey towards mount doom.


	8. Chapter 8 4 hunters

Ch 8 4 hunters

Aragorn lies flat on the ground, listening.

"Their pace has quickened." He said.

"We're gaining on them." Lin said.

"Hurry!" Aragorn said, running towards their prey.

For 3 days straight, they were on the trail of the Uruk-Hai that captured Merry and Pippen. And they were now getting close.

"Gimli, hurry up!" Legolas said.

"We dwarves are wasted on long runs. Very dangerous on short distances." Gimli said, panting.

The trackers come over a hill and look at the landscape.

"Rohan. Land of the horseman. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." Aragorn said.

Legolas and Lin walked ahead of Aragorn and looked at the Uruk-Hai.

"They head northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas said.

"Saruman." Aragon muttered.

In Isengard, Saruman was overseeing the production of his war machine.

"I want them armed and ready in two weeks." He said to an orc.

"My Lord, we don't have the means to do so." The orc replied.

"Dam the river, work the furnaces day and night." Saruman says.

"We don't have the resources for that."

"The forest of Fangorn is right next to us. Burn it."

"Yes sir."

The Dunlanders allied themselves with Saruman and stood outside the towers, where the man himself gave a speech.

"The horsemen took your lands. They drove you into the hill to scratch a living off rocks!" Saruman said.

"Murders!" a Dunlander yelled.

"Take back the lands they stole from you. Burn every village!" Saruman orders.

The Dunlander's raise their swords and run towards Rohan in a mad frenzy. Saruman has a light smirk on his face, knowing his master's plans are going as planned.

The next day, and miles away from Isengard, the sun rises.

"A red sun. Blood has been spilt last night." Legolas said.

"Who's blood?" Lin asked.

"I don't know." Legolas answered.

As the group stops in the middle of an open field, the sound of horses is heard. Aragorn leads them behind a rock and let them pass. Aragorn moves out of cover and shouts to the riders.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?" Aragorn shouts.

The horsemen quickly surround them and point their long spears at them.

"Not to friendly." Lin says.

"Stay quiet. Let me handle this." Aragorn whispers.

"What does a man, an elf, a dwarf, and a women do in these parts? Speak quickly." The lead horseman said.

"Give me your name horse master. And I'll give you mine." Gimli said.

The rider dismounts and approaches Gimli.

"I'd cut your head off, dwarf. If it stood an inch above the ground." The rider threatened.

"You'll die before you strike him!" Legolas said, quickly aiming an arrow at the man.

Aragorn steps between the two and pushes the bow down.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. Legolas of the Woodland realm, and Lin Beifong, police chief of republic city. We are friends of Rohan, and Theoden, your king." Aragorn said, introducing them.

"I'm not from around here." Lin said, noting the confused look the horseman had.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his kin." The man said, taking off his helmet.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of our king. Me and my soldiers are loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, hooded like an old man. And he has spies everywhere." The man said.

Lin glared at him, not happy of being accused of treason.

"We're no spies. We've been tracking a pack of Uruk-Hai for the past 3 days. They've taken two of our friend's captive." Aragorn said.

"The Uruk's were destroyed. We killed them during the night."

"There were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits?" Gimli asked.

"They'd be mere kids to your eyes." Lin said.

"We left none alive. We burned the carcasses." The man said, pointing to a smoldering pile of bodies.

"Dead?" Gimli asked.

"I'm sorry." The man said.

Bringing up two horses, the man gives one final bit of advice.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust in hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" the man said, as he rode north, his soldiers following him.

At the funeral pyre, they approached the burnt remains and started searching. Gimli found something.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli said.

"They're not here. Still alive." Lin said.

"How can you be sure?" Legolas asked.

"Siesmic sense. There's no hobbit body here. So they ran. And if I had to run in the middle of a fight, I'd head there." Lin said, pointing to Fangorn forest.

"Lin's right. The bonds were cut, and the tracks lead into the forest." Aragorn said.

"What madness drove them their?" Gimli asked.

"Gee, let me ask you. If you were stuck in a battle between two armies, and your only chance to survive was to run, where would you head to?" Lin asked.

"Point taken." Gimli said.

In Fangorn forest, Gimli put a finger on a dark leaf and licked it.

"Orc blood." He said, spitting it.

"This forest is old. Very old. Filled with memories, and anger." Legolas said.

Groans reverberate in the forest and Gimli raises his ax.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered.

"Yeah?" Gimli asked.

"Lower your ax." Aragorn gestured.

"Oh." Gimli said, putting it down.

"They have feeling's my friend. The elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them how to speak." Legolas said.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli asked.

Lin snickered in response.

"Aragorn, something's out there." Legolas said.

"What is it?" Lin asked.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas said.

Everyone stops dead in their tracks, wondering what Saruman was doing in the woods.

"Are we that close to Isengard?" Lin asked.

"Yes. We have to be quick, or he'll put a spell on us." Aragorn said.

Aragorn wraps his hand around the hilt of his sword, Gimli tightens his hold on his axes, Legolas attaches an arrow to his bow string, and Lin unsheathes her wrist blades.

"We must be quick." Aragorn whispered.

With a yell, the four swing to attack.


	9. Chapter 9 trouble in Rohan

Ch 9 trouble in Rohan

Legolas fired an arrow, Gimli threw an ax, and Lin fired one of her blades. But they were all batted away, and Aragorn was forced to toss his sword aside because of the rising temperature.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two hobbits." The white wizard says.

"Where are they?!" Aragorn demands.

"They passed here two days ago. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the white wizard asks.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn yells.

The bright light dims, and shows Gandalf, all dressed in white. Everyone is stunned to see him.

"It cannot be." Aragorn said.

"How'd you survive that?" Lin asked.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak. I fought with the Balrog… Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruins on the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time… stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age on earth. But it was not the end. If felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn says, in disbelief.

"Gandalf. I am Gandalf the white. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide." Gandalf said.

"Turn of the tide?" Lin asks.

"To much to explain right now. We must move quickly. Oh Lin, while I was gone, I met a person named Iroh. He was very good at Pi Sho, and had a great knowledge of tea. When I told about the tea in this world, he wanted to know everything about it. I felt like I was going insane. I wanted to kill myself at that point. But I didn't because if I managed to do so, I'd be right back at square one. Man, I'm so glad to be back on my feet again and away from him." Gandalf said.

"I met him in the past. You're accurate on the tea part." Lin dryly said.

"Where are we going?" Gimli asked.

"Rohan. Trouble is brewing there. We must ride with all haste." Gandalf said.

"We heard. The king has been controlled by Saruman." Aragorn said.

"It won't be easy to break the bond. But we must move. And don't worry about your friends. They're safer then you'll be in a few hours." Gandalf said.

Emerging from the forest, Gandalf whistled and a white horse appeared running towards them.

"That is shadow fax. He's the lord of horses and he's been my friend thru many dangers." Gandalf said.

The next day, they continued riding towards Edoras. Gimli and Legolas on one horse, Aragorn and Lin on another, and Gandalf leading the way on his horse. Overlooking a hill, they saw the capital city of Rohan.

"Not much to look out." Lin said, noting the few defenses they had. Zaofu was more defended then Edoras was.

"Edoras and the golden hall of Meduseld. There lies Theoden, king of Rohan, who's mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over king Theoden is very strong." Gandalf said.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf warned.

Riding into the city, they noticed the bleak atmosphere. Everyone was dressed in black and stared at the newcomers.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said.

Lin couldn't agree more.

The group dismounted and then walked up the steps to the entrance of the hall and were greeted by guards.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." The Rohirrim known as Hama says.

The group gave up their weapons at once. Gimli gave up his axe, Legolas gave his bow, arrows, and swords. Aragorn gave up his sword and knife, along with his own bow and arrow. Lin gave her sword away. She kept her blades out of sight and hid the cable spooling system inside her armor, despite the discomfort it brought.

Hama looked at Gandalf, expecting him to give up his staff.

"You wouldn't expect an old man to part with his walking stick." Gandalf said.

Hama nodded in response and let them in. Lin only smirked in response. She was an earth bender. That was still one lethal weapon that couldn't be taken away.

The group entered in and saw the King, sitting on his throne. Time was not treating him good. Another man was next to him, dark haired, and emaciated.

"The courtesy of your hall is lacking, Theoden King." Gandalf said.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden weakly asked.

"A just question my lord." Grima said.

"Late, is the hour in which this counjourer chooses to appear. Ill news is an ill guest." Grima continued.

"Shut the fuck up, and get something to eat." Gandalf said, causing everyone to raise their eyebrows.

"His staff. I told you to take the staff!" Grima said, seeing the staff. Multiple guards appeared to stop the new comers.

"Morons." Lin muttered, her seismic sense telling her the exact number of thugs approaching. Lin lunged forward and clapped her hands together. Multiple earth prisons appeared out of nowhere, trapping the guards in their own cells.

Noticing that Grima had escaped, Lin looked to her left and snapped her fingers. A screaming noise is heard and Grima is seen flying back into the hall, slamming against a pillar. Lin quickly pinned him against the pillar with metal bands and walked towards him, retractable blade in view.

"Keep struggling. Please." Lin said, putting the blade against Grima's throat. Grima quit struggling.

"Theoden, son of Thengel…. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said, walking towards the king.

The king then laughed at Gandalf. "You have no power here, Gandalf the grey."

Gandalf took off his grey cloak, showing bright light. Theoden is pushed back into his chair.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said, pointing his staff at Theoden.

A young women rushes in and tries to run towards Theoden, but Aragorn stops her. "Wait."

"If I go, Theoden dies!" Theoden said, but in Saruman's voice.

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him!" Gandalf says.

"Rohan is mine!" Theoden says, then leaps forward to attack Gandalf, but Gandalf swings his staff. Theoden is flung back into his chair, and at the tower of Orthac, Saruman is lying on the floor, with a bruise on his forehead. In the hall, Theoden slumps forward and the women rushes forward to help him.

Theoden raises his head again and his appearance is taking the look of a much younger man. Clarity appears into his eyes again.

"I know your face, Eowyn." Theoden says, looking at the young women.

Eowyn only smiles and cries in relief and joy.

"Gandalf?" Theoden asks.

"Wake up and breath the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said.

Theoden stands up and looks at his withered hands.

"Your fingers will remember their strength, if they grasp your sword." Gandalf said.

Hama presents Theoden his sword, and Theoden grabs the hilt and pulls the blade from its sheath.

The hall is filled with light again and everyone watches as their king takes his rightful place. Grima only looks on with fear, as Theoden looks at him, furious.

Two guards tossed Grima down the stairs and Theoden appears with his sword.

"I've only served you, my lord." Grima said.

"Your witchcraft, would have me crawling on all four like a beast." Theoden growls.

"Send me not from your sight." Grima pleads.

Theoden raises his sword to kill Grima, but Aragorn stops it, grabbing the King.

"No my lord! No! Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn said.

Aragorn offers his hand to Grima, but Grima spits in it, and runs away from the king, eventually fleeing on horseback.

"Hail Theoden king!" Hama shouts.

As everyone bows to him, only one thing is on the king's mind.

"Where is my son?" Theoden asks.

At a small cemetery, Theoden is mourning at the loss of his son.

"Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the end of my house." Theoden says.

"Theodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf comforts.

"No parent should ever have to bury their child." Theoden said, weeping.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the hall of your fathers." Gandalf says.

Gandalf turns around to leave Theoden to grieve in private. He spots a horse with two kids on it. One of the children falls off the horse.

Later in the great hall, the two children are eating and Eowen is with them.

"This is a taste that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent that he is driven by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf says.

"Eomer is still loyal to you. He and two thousand men are riding north as we speak. They'll come back and fight for their king." Aragorn said.

"We also have the earth bender with us, Lin Beifong. She is strong and capable in a fight." Gandalf says.

"Eomer and his men will be 5000 leagues away from us by now. He cannot help us. And while Lin is strong as you claim, she's only one person. I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Theoden says.

"War is already upon you. Whether you risk it or not." Aragorn says.

"King, I suggest you think about what we're saying. Saruman is already getting his forces moving. Think about your people. What will keep them safe in a long and protracted war? You must fight. Go out and fight him." Lin said.

"Last I looked, Theoden, not Lin and Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Theoden reminded.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

"By the order of the king, we are to make to helms deep! Take only what you need! Leave everything else behind!" Hama ordered to the people of Edoras.

As everyone gets ready to pack, Gandalf leads his group into the stables to his horse.

"Helms deep!" Gandalf says in disbelief.

"He's only trying to protect his people. Helms deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn says.

"There is no way out of that ravine. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What he'll get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. And his people. The defenses have to hold." Gandalf says.

"They will hold." Aragorn says.

Gandalf turns to shadowfax and strokes him "The grey pilgrim. That's what they called me. I've walked this earth in three hundred lives of men, and now I'm out of time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming, at the first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." Gandalf says.

Legolas jumps back as Gandalf rides out of the stable and over the plains of Rohan.

Inside the great hall, the last essential supplies are being stored away to be taken to helms deep. Eowen opens a case and picks up a sword, taking it out of its sheath. She begins to practice it and is met by Lin who blocks it with her wrist knife.

"You have some skills with a blade." Lin says.

With a quick move, Eowen twists her sword but Lin twists around and with her free hand grabs Eowen's sword.

"That'll work here, but where I come from, that's the oldest trick in the book." Lin says.

"Women of this country learned long ago; those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain." Eowen says, putting her sword away.

"You want to fight in this war, correct?" Lin asked, using her detective skills.

"Yes." Eowen says.

Lin steps back and unsheathes her wrist knives. Then brandishes her sword, and holds it above her head.

"Pull out your sword, and come after me." Lin says.

Eowen looks at Lin, then pulls out her sword.

Eowen slashes forward, only for Lin to block it. Lin steps to another position in the hall, giving both of them room to fight. Eowen strikes first and both of them start fighting, Lin being the better fighter.

Lin knocks Eowen's sword away and kicks her in the chest, sending her back many feet.

"Uruk-hai are much stronger than I am. As much as I enjoyed this session, pack your things. And stay out of the fight." Lin says.

"Right." Eowen bitterly says.

Lin grabs Eowen and shoves her against a pillar.

"I'm serious. War is nothing to trifle with. Every day could be your last. If I was an Uruk-hai, I and my buddies would rape you a thousand times. Don't be so eager. You won't like it." Lin growls.

Lin drops Eowen and walks out of the hall, not noticing that Aragorn was watching.

The people of Rohan leave Edoras and head to Helms deep, with Theoden leading the way.

At Isengard, Grima is talking to Saruman.

"Theoden will not stay at Edoras. It's vulnerable, he knows it. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helms Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take. It will be slow progress all the way. And there will be women, and children with them." Grima says.

Saruman walks thru Isengard and gives orders to Sharku, the chieftain of Saruman's warg riding Orcs.

"Send out your warg riders."

Sharku only smiles in response. In a pit behind him, ferocious growls are heard, and two shadows attack each other.


	10. Chapter 10 warg riders and preperation

Ch 10 warg riders and preperation

The group traveled slowly towards Helms deep. Lin sat on her horse, keeping an eye out.

"Something's not right. And I can't believe Aragorn let that bastard get away. He'll warn Saruman about this. We're walking into an ambush." Lin said.

Two horses with their riders moved ahead of the refugees, worried.

"What's wrong?" one of the riders asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure." The other rider said.

Unknown to both of them, a warg attacked them, killing one of the riders. The remaining rider pulled out his sword and parried with the Orc until Legolas killed the warg and the rider.

"A scout!" Legolas informed.

Aragorn ran back to the viligars and informed the king.

"Warg! We're under attack!" he shouted.

Hearing the news, the villagers started to cry and panic.

"All riders, to the head of the column!" Theoden says, forming a defense line.

Lin rode next to Theoden and had a good view of the attacking Orcs. Legolas had already killed two wargs, and rode on horseback with Gimli.

Heavily breathing, Lin pulled out her sword, and waited for the initial clash. It was brutal and fast. Lin swung her sword and killed an orc, only for the warg to attack and kill the horse Lin was on.

Lin went wide eyed in fear, as the warg charged her. Thinking quickly, Lin bent a slab of earth at the warg, knocking it down. She then pinned the warg with more earth bending, and killed it with her sword. Lin quickly turned and fired one of her wrist blades, wounding another warg. The warg charged her and knocked her down, ready to eat her alive.

Instead, Lin stabbed it to death but was pinned down under the heavy animal. An orc appeared out of nowhere and raised its knife to kill her, but Lin metal bended the knife and killed the orc instead. Earth bending the warg off of her, Lin fired her cables and captured a warg, then proceeded to throw it into another warg.

"How many are their?" Lin asked.

"I think we've killed them all." Gimli said, walking up to her.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yells, getting their attention.

"What's going on?" Lin asked.

"Aragorn. I can't find him." Legolas said.

"Aragorn!" Gimli yells.

Legolas and Lin run to a cliff, and hear wheezing from a still living Orc.

"Tell me where he is, and I'll ease your passing." Gimli said.

"He's dead! Took a little tumble off the cliff." The orc said, laughing.

"You lie!" Legolas growled, grabbing the orc.

The orc died from his wounds, and Legolas saw the Evenstar pendent. Taking it, he ran to the cliff and looked down. A large river was seen flowing.

"Oh shit." Lin said, knowing that Aragorn fell to his death.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Theoden said.

Legolas turned to Theoden, an expression of anger on his face.

"Legolas, we have to go." Lin said, putting her sword away.

But Lin did wonder one thing. Would she die before the war was over?

Entering Helms deep, they encountered the refugees and few soldiers stationed there.

"So few of you have returned." Eowen said.

"Our people are safe." Theoden says, helping to carry a wounded soldier. "But we paid with many lives."

Lin headed to the outer wall of the fortress, and took in the surroundings.

"Gandalf is right. We're screwed." Lin said.

Back at Isengard, Saruman was finishing his work, talking to Grima.

"Helms deep is solid wall, but has one weakness. A simple drain." Grima said.

"How can fire undo stone?" Grima asked, carrying a lit candle. Saruman grabs the candle and moves it away. Saruman had just finished pouring a dark dry substance into a vessel.

"If the wall is breached, Helms deep will fall." Saruman said.

"Yeah right. Even if the wall was breached, it would take thousands to storm the keep." Grima said.

"Tens of thousands." Saruman said, walking to his balcony.

"There's no army that strong." Grima said.

A loud horn was heard, along with much shouting. As the two walked on the balcony, Grima got a good view of the large Uruk-Hai army now formed.

"Damn." Grima said.

"A new power is rising. It's victory is at hand." Saruman said.

The army cheers and roars.

"This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! Leave none alive!" Saruman ordered.

The army roared even louder.

"To war!" Saruman shouted.

As the army began to leave Isengard, Saruman spoke again.

"There will be no dawn for men. No one, not even the earth bender can stop this army." Saruman said. Grima had a tear roll down his cheek.

At helms deep, Lin was with the king and his soldiers, devising a plan to defend the fortress. Suddenly, the doors opened, and their stood Aragorn.

"Aragorn?" Lin asked.

"Yep. You can't kill me." Aragorn said, struggling to stand.

"Sit down. You must be tired." Theoden said.

"I have news. A great host from Isengard is heading towards us." Aragorn said.

"How many?" Theoden asked.

"Ten thousand." Aragorn said.

Lin looked in shock. 'Ten thousand' she mouthed in disbelief.

"Ten thousand?" Theoden asked, not believing him.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men." Aragorn said.

"Let them come." Theoden defiantly said, walking away.

On board the outer wall, Theoden made known his plans.

"Within these walls, we can outlast them." He said.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people! Down to the last child!" Aragorn emphasizes.

Theoden grabs Aragorn by his collar.

"Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, I'll make it an end worth of remembrance." Theoden said.

"Send out riders. Call for aid." Lin said.

"Who will come? Dwarves, elves? We're on our own. The old alliances are dead." Theoden said.

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn said.

"Gondor!" Theoden spat. "Where was Gondor when the west fold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies were all around us? Where was Gondor... no. we're on our own."

"He's gonna his entire kingdom down with him, just for…" Lin said, unable to finish the sentence.

"Lin, what would you do?" Aragorn asked.

"Same as you. Call for aid." Lin said.

The sun was down, and everyone got ready for the battle. Lin heads into the caves where the women and children were put in. She saw many old men and young boys being drafted for the fight. In her mind, the conclusion was inevitable. They had no way of winning this fight. Those being drafted weren't soldiers. Just farmers, and stable boys.

In the armory, Lin sharpened her sword and retractable knives. She watched as everyone was issued swords and other weapons, and listened in on a conversation between Legolas and Aragorn.

"They be 300, against ten thousand?" Legolas asked.

"They have better chance here then at Edoras." Aragorn answered.

"Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die." Legolas firmly said.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn almost yells, right in Legolas's face.

Lin continues watching the men get ready for battle. He sees a young boy have an oversized helmet put on his head. Another kid looks in fear as he's handed an ax. Another child wearing oversized chainmail takes up a huge shield. Lin shakes her head in forlorn. These kids were not fit for the fight. It was sad to think about it.

She remembered that her mother and her friends, including Avatar Aang, fought the fire nation at young ages, 12-14. But Lin stuck to her belief that her mother and friends were lucky. They've been bending since they were born. These kids didn't have that luxury of training.

"Getting ready for combat?" Aragorn asked, seeing Lin putting on chainmail, and using her metal bending to make it easier to wear.

"Damn straight. I'm gonna need every advantage to win, let alone survive." Lin said, putting on her police uniform.

Just then, a horn is heard.

"That's no orc horn." Legolas said, catching their attention.

At the outer wall, the guards looked down in wonder.

"Open the gate, send for the king!"

Marching up the causeway are elves in black cloaks with some carrying banner flags, and the rest carrying their bows. Their leader, Haldir meets with Theoden.

"How is this possible?" Theoden asks.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and man. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir said.

Aragorn rushes to Haldir and bows down. "Welcome, Haldir." He then hugs the elf, overcome with joy. Haldir lightly hugs him back, stunned.

Lin only smiled at the scene. Maybe they had a chance after all.

"Lin Beifong. It's good to see you again." Haldir says, looking at her.

"Likewise. It's damn good sight to see you and your men." Lin said.

"Me and my men are wondering of your skills in combat. Should be interesting." Haldir says.

"I'm sure it will." Lin coldly said, giving Haldir the cold shoulder.

Ignoring Lin's abrasiveness, Haldir looked at Theoden again.

"We are proud to fight against men once more."


	11. Chapter 11 battle for helms deep

Ch 11 Battle for Helms Deep

Men and elves are in their positions at Helms Deep. The sound of a marching army is heard. Lin joins Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and many of the elves at the Deepening Wall. The horizon seems to bright up, courtesy of the torches carried by the Uruk-hai army.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli grumbled, not being able to see above the wall.

Legolas smirks, and Aragorn walks up to them.

"Well lads, whatever luck you live by, lets hope it lasts the night." Gimli said.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said.

"Lets hope they last the night." Gimli said.

"If not, we're all dead." Lin said, not helping the tense atmosphere.

The marching and thumping grows louder, and soon, the full Uruk-Hai army is in view. Lightning flashes and it begins to rain. The women and children in the caves huddle in fear, only hearing what is happening outside. An Uruk leader steps on a large rock, while the rest of the army moves forward.

The leader raises his sword and commands his army to stop with an animalistic cry. On the wall, Aragorn is giving instructions to the elves.

"Show them no mercy! For you will receive none!"

The Uruk leader cries out twice, and the army starts roaring and thumping their spears furiously on the ground. The elves don't prepare their bows, but the soldiers of Rohan do. Lin holds her breath, hoping against hope that the battle would start already. Suddenly, an old man losses his grip and releases his arrow, shooting an Uruk-hai in the neck, killing him. The Uruk army stops their roaring and thumping.

"Hold!" Aragorn shouts, but too late.

As the shot Uruk falls dead on the ground, his comrades' yell in anger.

"Reminds me of myself when Tenzin broke up with me. Lets hope it turns out much different." Lin muttered.

"So it begins." Theoden says.

"Prepare to fire!" Aragorn yells, and the elves ready their bows.

"Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm." Legolas says.

"Release arrows!" Aragorn shouts, and all the elves let their arrows fly, killing many Uruk-Hai.

"Give them a volley." Theoden says.

"Fire!" Gamling yells.

"Fire!" A Rohan captain yells.

Soon, the Rohirrim join the elves as they continue to rain volleys of arrows down on the Uruk-hai army. But it wasn't enough. To many Uruk-Hai's stormed forward, replacing the dead. Suddenly, Uruk crossbows started firing back, killing a few elves in the process.

"Time for close quarters." Lin said, pulling out her sword.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn yells, as the Uruk-hai set up ladders, with berserkers on the top.

A ladder slams against the wall and a berserker leaps over the wall and starts hacking away at the elves. Suddenly, a knife is fired into his throat, killing him. Lin metal bends the knife back and doges another Uruk-hai. Lin parries sword blows and via metal bending, throws the Uruk over the wall.

More Uruk-hai appear and fight with the elves, both sides taking casualties. Legolas and Gimli count up how many kills they got.

"Legolas, 2 already!" Gimli says.

"I'm on 17." Legolas says.

"What? I won't have some pointy elf outscoring me!" Gimli retorted.

Gimli then swung his ax in the next Uruk-hai's groin, then gave a coup de 'grace to finish him.

Legolas killed two more Uruk-hai's, announcing it.

"19." Legolas said.

"While you two are blabbering, try to stay alive!" Lin shouted, swinging her sword, killing another Uruk-hai.

Gimli is on the wall, killing Uruk-hai's left and right, still talking about it.

"17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22."

Unfortunately, a good sized contingent of Uruk-hai is marching on the causeway, their shields protecting them.

"The causeway! Shoot to kill!" Aragorn says to the elves, directing their fire. The Uruk-hai exposed on the side are killed, but the column continues moving.

Lin continues to kill Uruk-hai, and notices two Uruk's heading towards the wall with large spikey balls.

"That's not a good sign!" She says.

Then, a berserker appears with a very bright torch.

"Oh shit! He's gonna blow the wall!" Lin yells.

Lin fires her wrist knives, but it doesn't stop the berserker.

"Legolas! Kill him! Kill him!" Aragorn yells.

Legolas fires two arrows, but they only slow him down. Legolas readies another arrow but it's too late.

The berserker jumps towards the spikey explosives, and off they go. The wall explodes, and a chunk is blown away. Aragorn and Lin and knocked out from the explosion, and knocked off the wall. Theoden looks in shock at the new breached Deepening wall.

On the causeway, the Uruk's bring a ramp and attempt to break the doors down. But the Rohirrim stationed their hold.

"Brace the gate!" Theoden yells.

On the ground, the Uruk's began to advance thru the open wall.

"Aragorn!" Gimli shouts, and then does the most stupidest thing. He jumps from the wall and lands among the Uruk-hai. He kills a few, but is quickly knocked down.

"Gimli!" Aragorn yells.

"Aragorn, I got him!" Lin yells, standing and facing the Uruk's. Raising her arms, Lin causes the earth to explode underneath the feat of the Uruk's. Her seismic sense tells her of the fragments from the Deepening wall, and she uses those fragments to her advantage. She brings them to her, killing several Uruk's in the process, and fires them at the Uruk's, in a machinegun like fashion.

"Fire arrows!" Aragorn yells to the elves with them.

The arrows fly into the Uruk formation, taking out several of them. But despite all of that, more appeared.

Aragorn, Lin, and the elves charged the Uruk's. The fight is brutal and bloody. Lin knocks away a spear with her sword and continues to hack away at the Uruk's. Lin backs away from the fighting, and opens the ground into a large pit, then closes it, killing dozens of Uruk-hai's pinned in there.

"You okay?" An elf asked, picking up Lin.

"No. I'm not." Lin replies, using her metal cables against the Uruk forces.

Legolas on top of the wall throws a shield on the ground and uses it as a makeshift surfboard, riding down the stairs, and kills three Uruk's with his arrows, and kills another Uruk with the shield.

"Impressive." Lin says. With renewed vigor, Lin charges into the fray, killing another Uruk.

The battle is turning grim. The Uruk's are still in mass numbers. Theoden watches in shock as the Uruk-hai army simply kills any resistance they find. Legolas pulls out his elven swords and kills several Uruk-hai with them. Gimli knocks an Uruk-hai down and brings his ax on its face. Aragorn slashes an Uruk, killing him. Lin is a while back, throwing huge boulders against the Uruk army, and slashes any Uruk that gets to close.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of their!" Theoden yells.

"You heard him! To the keep!" Lin yells, delaying the Uruk with her earth bending.

"Haldir! To the keep!" Aragorn yells.

Haldir nods his head, and begins to order his men out.

Legolas and Lin are forced to carry away Gimli, despite his protests.

"What are you doing? I can still fight!" Gimli struggled.

"If you want to live, let us carry you!" Lin retorts. Gimli quit struggling.

Meanwhile the Uruk-hai at the gate begin to break thru, making a hole.

"Brace the gate!" was heard, as Uruk's started firing arrows thru the hole, killing several soldiers.

Theoden and others quickly joined the fight, and in time, as the Uruk-hai are hacking away at the door, in an attempt to break in. An Uruk grabs Gamling's throat, but get his hand cut off by Theoden. In return, Theoden gets stabbed in his shoulder. Thoeden returns the favor and stabs the Uruk in the throat, and gets pulled away by Gamling.

"Make way!" Gamling says, as the Rohirrim charge to hold back the Uruk army.

"We can't hold them!" Gamling warns.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asks.

"As long as you can give me." Theoden replies.

"Gimli, Lin!" Aragorn yells, leading the two to a small door.

The trio came out of a side exit and stood on a ledge just to the side of the main gate. Aragorn looks over and sees the Uruk trying to break down the door.

"Come on, we can take them." Gimli said.

"I don't know. Hell of a way to fall." Lin says.

Gimli looked over and saw the drop off.

"Toss me." Gimli says, rather meekly.

"What?" Aragorn asks.

"I can't jump the distance. You'll have to toss me." Gimli says.

Aragorn grabs Gimli, ready to toss him.

"Don't tell the elf." Gimli pleads.

"Not a word." Aragorn says.

Aragorn tosses Gimli over the drop and into the Uruk-hai, jumping after the dwarf.

Lin uses earth bending to propel herself towards the Uruk, and the trio started to fight the Uruk-hai, as the Rohirrim shored up the gate.

Outside the fortress, the Uruk-hai began to load enormous hooks into ballistas. The Uruk's fire and the hooks either embed themselves in the stone wall, or fly over the ramport and get stuck from the pullback.

Hundreds of Uruk-hai climb onto super ladders, as they are pulled up the walls. Upon contact, the Uruk-hai began to fight the Rohirrim for control of what remains of the fortress. Legolas takes aim at another approaching super ladder and shoots away one of the ropes. The ladder falls backward and crashes against the ground, killing many Uruk-hai. Lin sees what's going on, and pulls down another ladder with her metal bending, killing the Uruk-hai on the ladder.

But it's all for naught.

"Aragorn, Lin, Gimli! Get out of there!" Theoden yells, as his soldiers finish up patching the broken gate.

Legolas tosses a rope over the wall and Aragorn grabs the rope in one hand, and Gimli in the other.

"Lin!" Aragorn yells.

"Go head! I'll catch up!" Lin shouts, metal bending the Uruk's off the causeway, bending their own armor against them.

Legolas pulls Aragorn and Gimli up, and throws the rope over the side. Lin grabs the rope is carried up the wall.

Theoden watches the battle and makes his decision.

"Tell everyone to fall back." Theoden says.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Gamling yells.

The Uruk break thru the gate and storm in.

"Fall back! Retreat!" Theoden yells.

Lin earth bends spare rubble into lethal weapons and fire them against the Uruk-hai, driving them back only a little. She is forced to run as well. The survivors run into the keep, and Lin locks the doors with metal bending. But it wouldn't hold forever.

At dawn, the banners of Saruman are waving over the fortress. Theoden and the survivors are in the keep, barring the door with anything left.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Theoden says.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They died defending it. They still defend it!" Aragorn says.

Lin grabs a table and braces it against the door.

In the glittering caves, the women and children cry in fear as the Uruk-hai bang on the door with a battering ram.

"They're breaking in!"

Lin looks on exasperated. They had nothing else to brace up the door. It was only a matter of time until their enemy broke down the door and started killing everyone. And Lin didn't use her earth bending. The fortress was hundreds of years old. If she removed one block of earth, the whole place might crash on top of them.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out? Is there another way?" Aragorn asks.

"There is another way. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Gamling says.

The door begins to break as the Uruk-hai are succeeding.

"Tell them to go. And barricade the entrance." Aragorn says.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden asks, giving up.

"Are you going to give up like that? Theoden, your soldiers are still fighting to their last breath! Now is not the time. If you are the king of Rohan, show it. Show your people that there is hope. That there king is willing to fight for their lives and freedom." Lin says.

"Lin's right. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn says.

"For death and glory." Theoden says.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn reminds.

"The sun is rising." Gimli says.

They look to a window, and remember Gandalf said.

"Yes. The horn of the Helm Hammerhead shall sound in the deep for one last time!" Theoden says, renewed for a final showdown.

"Yes!" Gimli says, heading towards the horn.

Theoden and the others mount their horses and look at the door, about to break way.

"Once more into the fray." Lin says.

Gimli blows the horn, and the gate breaks down. The riders charge against the Uruk-hai, slashing as they go. Without pause, they ride into the causeway, killing Uruk-hai left and right. Aragorn turns his head and mutters one word.

"Gandalf."

The remaining of the Uruk army turns their attention to their rear, as Gandalf and Eomer sit on their horses on top of a hill overlooking the fortress.

"There, Theoden stands alone." Gandalf said.

"He's not alone." Eomer says.

Eomer's riders appear behind him, providing much needed reinforcements.

"TO THE KING!" he shouts, pointing his sword at the fortress.

The Uruk-hai army rushes forward to meet the new threat, pointing their spears against the horses. The sun rises and blinds the Uruk army, giving Gandalf and the riders a great advantage. The horsemen crash into the Uruk army and start laying waste to them. In their thick formations and heavy armor, the Uruk were unable to fend off the brutal and lightning attacks by the Rohirrim riders.

"Victory! We have victory!" Theoden yells, raising his sword.

"FUCK YEAH!" Lin yells, raising her sword as well, prompting everyone to raise their swords in jubilation.

"Stay out of the forest! Stay out of the forest!" Eomer shouts, riding in front of the army, keeping them away from a forest that wasn't there before.

"That forest wasn't there before." Lin says.

As the last Uruk disappeared into the forest, the trees started to move and killed the surviving Uruk-hai.

Hours passed, and everyone was busy finding their friends and gathering the dead.

"Final count, 42." Legolas said.

"43." Gimli said, his ax imbedded in a dead Uruk.

Legolas immediately fires an arrow into the Uruk, surprising Gimli.

"43." Legolas says.

"He was already dead." Gimli said.

"Why did he move?" Legolas asked.

"He was twitching because my ax is embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli says, moving his ax, and the Uruk twitched in response.

"How ya'll doing?" Lin asked, sitting next to them, drinking some water.

"Good. How many did you kill?" Gimli asks.

"Don't know, don't care. Just glad I'm still alive." Lin says.

In the realm of Rohan, Gandalf, Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Gamling, and Lin ride on top of a slop, looking at mount doom.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible. His retribution swift. The battle for helm's deep is over. The battle for middle earth is about to begin. All our hopes lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness." Gandalf says.


	12. Chapter 12 new plan

Ch 12 new plan

The group rode on horses thru Fangorn forest, eventually finding Isengard… which was submerged by water. Lin remembered stories about how Aang merged with the water spirit, and laid waste to the fire nation fleet during the battle of the Northern water tribe. It looked like a similar thing happened here.

"It hit the fan here." Lin said, looking at the devastated land.

"That's right. And look who we found." Aragorn said, pointing to Merry and Pippen.

"Welcome to Isengard!" Pippen said, waving to the group.

"You rascals! We go on a wild chase and now we find you smoking and feasting!" Gimli said.

"Yes. We're enjoying the fruits of victory. The salted pork is very good." Pippen said.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked.

"Unbelievable. We go thru shit, while they're sitting on their asses." Lin muttered.

They approached the tower where Saruman was holed up. While Gandalf wanted to talk to Saruman, Lin and Gimli wanted to kill him.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men. And you have made peace after words. Can we not have peace, old friend?" Saruman asked, surprising everyone.

"When you're dead, you son of a bitch!" Lin yelled.

"Who is this women who dares to speak to me? I know who you are. The earth bender. Since you're still alive, that tells me of your strength and power. But the tide is changing. Saruman will press his advantage. You're all going to die." Saruman said.

"Enough. Shoot him, right now." Gimli said to Legolas. Legolas aimed his bow, ready to shoot.

Saruman shot a fireball with his staff towards Gandalf. Gandalf easily blocked it, and returned the favor. In response, Saruman's staff disintegrated.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." Gandalf said.

Grima appeared behind Saruman, catching Theoden's eye.

"Grima, you were once a man of Rohan. Come down, be free of him." Theoden said.

"Free? He will never be free." Saruman said.

"No." Grima said in disbelief.

"Get down, you cur." Saruman said, pushing Grima on his ass.

"Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's camp. Tell us what you know." Gandalf said.

"He's not going to tell us. We should just kill him right now." Lin said.

All of a sudden, Grima attacks Saruman, stabbing him multiple times in the back with a hidden dagger. Saruman fell from the tower, dying in the process. Legolas shot an arrow at Grima, striking him dead in the chest.

"About time the fucker's dead." Lin spat, looking at the corpse of Saruman.

"Send word to all free lands of middle earth, ever last inch. We need to know where the enemy will strike." Gandalf said.

"Pippen." Aragorn says, seeing the hobbit jump into the water and lift the Palantir.

"What is that?" Lin asked.

"You don't want to know." Gandalf said, taking the Palantir from Pippen.

In the golden hall, a large crowd of people gathered, honoring the recent victory at helms deep.

"Tonight, we remember those who gave their lives for the freedom of this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Theoden says.

"Hail!" the crowed says, drinking from their cups.

Lin leaned against a pillar, watching the party as everyone enjoyed themselves. Lin just wasn't a people person that much. Aragorn approached her and gave her a mug.

"Thanks." Lin said, taking a sip from it. Then started to down it when she found it was to her taste.

"News of Frodo?" Aragorn asked Gandalf, who joined the two of them.

"None. " Gandalf said.

"We have time. Every day he moves closer to Mordor." Aragorn said.

"It's going down one way or another. If the ring is destroyed, we'll know real damn quick. If the enemy gets the ring back, we'll know even quicker." Lin said.

Aragorn only nodded at that.

That night, Lin couldn't sleep. She felt something nagging at her, ever since they captured the palantir from Isengard. She walked outside and saw Aragorn and Legolas.

"The eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas says to Aragorn.

"Where to?" Lin asked.

Inside the hall, Pippen couldn't sleep. He walked towards Gandalf and grabs the Palantir. He grabs it, only for the palantir to glow bright and growl. Pippen heavily sweats and breaths heavily, unable to let go.

"He is here." Legolas said, turning to the hall.

Pippen is flailing around while gasping in pain. He falls backward on the ground and starts rolling on the ground in pain as he tries to yell for help.

"Help! Gandalf, help!" Merry yells.

Gandalf wakes up, as Lin, Aragorn and Legolas rush inside. Aragorn grabs the palantir from Pippen, but faints immediately. Legolas grabs Aragorn and tries to hold him. Lin uses her metal cables to grab the palantir away from Aragorn, eventually grabbing it.

As Lin looks at the Palantir, images flash into her mind. A large city of white marble, on fire and in chaos. The sounds of battle are loudly heard, and screaming is present. A leaf-less tree is burning to the ground, along with the rest of the city.

Gandalf knocks the palantir away with his staff and covers it with his blanket.

"FOOL OF A TOOK!" Gandalf says to Pippen.

"You okay?" Legolas asks Lin.

"I'm fine. Just a bit doozy." Lin said.

"You saw something, didn't you?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah. A marble city, fortress to be more accurate, it was burning. A white tree was burned to a crisp." Lin said.

"You saw it to." Gandalf said, turning to Lin.

"What city is Sauron going to attack?" Lin asked.

That morning, Gandalf spoke in the hall to Theoden.

"Pippen told nothing of Frodo and the ring. Pippen saw a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Lin, you saw it too. He's going to attack Minas Tirith." Gandalf said.

"The capital of Gondor." Lin said.

"Correct. His defeat at Helms Deep showed him two things. He knows that the heir to the throne has come forth. He knows that the earth bender is a powerful force to be reckoned with. Men is not weak is he suspected. There is courage still. Enough to challenge him. He will not risk all of men uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before a king can claim the throne, and he will do his hardest to kill you, Lin." Gandalf said.

"I'd like to see him try." Lin challenged.

"If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said.

"Why? Why go to the aid of those who didn't come to ours?" Theoden asked, earning a death glare from Lin.

Gandalf whispered to Aragorn instructions, and turned to everyone else.

"I will not be going to Minas Tirith alone." He said, looking to Pippen, who had a look of discomfort on his face.

"Why did you look?" Merry asked, as they headed towards the stables.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Pippen said.

"You don't understand. The enemy thinks you have the ring. He's going to be looking for you, Pippen. We got to get you out of here." Merry said to Pippen.

In the stables, Pippen was put onto Shadowfax.

"How long is it to Minas Tirith?" Pippen asked.

"3 days ride, as far as the Nazgul can fly. And better hope we don't have one on our tail." Gandalf said, mounting on his horse.

"I'm coming with you." Lin said, mounting another horse.

"Yeahh!" Gandalf said, rousing his horse.

The two horse rode from Edoras, towards Minas Tirith. To war.


	13. Chapter 13 Minas Tirith

Ch 13 Minas Tirith

The two horses continued to the capital of Gondor, not stopping for anything.

"We just passed into the realm of Gondor." Gandalf announced.

"Now long until we reach the capital?" Lin asked.

"A few more hours. Don't worry. We'll be fine." Gandalf said.

"Right. Sure we will." Lin said, scoffing.

Soon, they came over a hill and saw Minas Tirith.

"Wow. That's one hell of a city." Lin said, knowing that no-one in the city was an earth bender, and yet they managed to build that. Very impressive.

"Minas Tirith… city of kings." Gandalf said.

Arriving at the gates of the city, soldiers of Gondor wearing silver plated armor opened the gates as they rode in. The populace looked at the wizard, hobbit, and woman wearing armor similar to the armor that the soldiers wore.

Lin paid no attention as they rode their horses through the seven levels and arrived at the top of the city entering the courtyard of the citadel, where the white tree stands with four guards surrounding it.

"The tree. Gandalf, it's the tree!" Pippen said.

"Yes. The white tree of Gondor. The tree of the king. But Denethor is no king. He's a stewerd only, a caretaker of the throne." Gandalf said.

"And he sees himself as a king. Lovely." Lin said.

The trio stopped short at the entrance as Gandalf spoke to Pippen.

"Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his son's death would be most unwise. And don't mention Frodo or the ring. In fact, just stay quiet." Gandalf said.

"Why don't we just light the beacons ourselves?" Lin asked.

Lin's question was unanswered as they entered the white hall; on each side are black pillars of with statues of past kings inside each pillar. Lin found that a bit eerie. The group approached the throne which stood above the floor.

"Hail Denethor, son of Echthelion, lord and steward of Gondor. I come with news at this hour." Gandalf said.

Denethor raised his head, clearly in mourning.

"Perhaps you've come to explain this. Explain why my son is dead." Denethor said, holding the broken horn.

Lin felt her gut tighten, as she clearly remembered that fight, how they were heavily outnumbered by the Uruk-hai.

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes." Pippen said, kneeling in front of Denethor.

"Pippen, get up." Lin said, pulling the hobbit on his feet.

"My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir… but now is not the time. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of the city. Where are Gondor's armies? Light the beacons, and Rohan and allies will come." Gandalf said.

Denethor gave Gandalf an evil look. "You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom…Do you think the eyes of the white tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. With your right hand you seek to supplant me. Yes, I've heard word of this Aragorn, son of Arathron. And I tell you now; I will not bow to this ranger from the north! Last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship." Denethor said.

"Authority is not given you to deny the return of the king, steward." Gandalf retorted, putting emphasis on steward.

"The rule of Gondor is mine! And no-others! And no-one, not even this earth bender will take that away from me." Denethor growled, standing up.

"You won't be in charge for long. You'd rather fight Mordor by yourself, than ask for aid just because Aragorn is riding with Rohan. Everyone in this city will die. You want that blood on your hands?" Lin asked.

"Lin, enough!" Gandalf shouts.

Gandalf glares at Denethor, then turns around; Pippen and Lin following him.

"All has turned to vain ambition. He would use his grief as a cloak. A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman it will fall. And the white tree, the tree of the king will never bloom again." Gandalf said, as they stood overlooking the city.

Lin was reminded of the bending council, how they would either squabble amongst each other, or be under Tarrlok's heel. And Amon was making plans to take the city, and he did.

"Mordor." Pippen says, seeing the darkened lands.

"Yes. This city has dwelt ever in the light of its shadow." Gandalf said.

"Enemies and neighbors. Bad combo." Lin said, then raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the weather?" Lin asked.

"It's not the weather of this world. This is a device of Sauron. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his hosts. The orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage. When it reaches here…" Gandalf said.

"Shit will hit the fan." Lin concluded.

"Yes. What does that mean?" Gandalf asked.

"Phrase back home. It means a situation is going to suck. Badly." Lin answered.

"Very impressive. So where to next?" Pippen asked.

"Pippen, we're stuck here." Lin said.

"Exactly. Now we have to wait for help." Gandalf said.

Pippen had an epic 'oh crap' look on his face.

Later in the night, Lin stood next to Gandalf on the porch of their living quarters. Pippen was looking at his ceremonial armor and sword.

"I suppose this is just a ceremonial position. They don't expect me to do any fighting. Do they?" Pippen asked.

"You're in the service of the steward now. You're to do as you're told." Gandalf said.

"It's getting dark." Lin said, looking at the sky and not seeing any stars.

"It's quiet." Pippen said.

"The calm before the storm. Always hated it." Lin said.

"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse." Pippen said.

"You'll snap out of it when they come. Just stay at your post, and you'll be fine." Lin assured.

"Thanks. So you think there's any hope… for Frodo?" Pippen asked.

"There was never any hope. Our enemy is ready. His full strength is gathered. Not only orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the south. Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here, it will fall the hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgilith falls, then the last defenses of this city will be gone." Gandalf said.

"But we got the white wizard and the earth bender. That's got to count for something." Pippen said.

"It's only two against thousands. Don't hold out for any false hopes." Lin said.

"And Sauron already knows you are here, Lin. Sauron will send his most deadliest servant to deal with you." Gandalf said.

"Deadlier servant?" Lin asked.

"The one who will lead Mordor's armies into war. The one that they say no man can kill. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the nazgul, the greatest of the nine. Minas Morgul is his lair." Gandalf said.

"Shit. He almost killed me back there." Lin said, now dreading having to face him.

A bright green flash of light shoots into the sky near Mordor, brightening the sky.

"What was that?" Lin asked.

"A signal. We come to it at last. The great battle of our time." Gandalf said.

"How soon?" Pippen asked.

"Very soon." Gandalf said.

Early in the morning, Pippen went to a watch tower and scaled the walls. He pulled the oil down onto the wood, then lit it. As the two guards watched in wonder, Pippen climbed down the watch tower, unseen by anyone.

"All we have to do is hold out for Rohan." Lin said.


	14. Chapter 14 battle for Minas Tirith part1

Ch 14 battle for Minas Tirith part 1

Lin stands on the rampart with the soldiers of Gondor, and watches as the orcs swarm Osgilith and prepare to attack Minis Tirith.

"What of Theoden's riders? Will Rohan's army come?" a soldier asks.

"Courage is the best defense you have." Gandalf said.

"As well as your duty to defend this city, no matter what." Lin said.

Lin left the wall and headed to the armory, knowing she needed all the weapons she could carry. To her surprise, she found Faramir putting on armor.

"Faramir, what are you doing?" Lin asked.

"I've been ordered by my father to retake Osgilith." Framir said.

"That's a suicide mission! You can't retake the city. You best chance is to stay here and fight it out." Lin said.

"I must do what my father says. He's the lord and steward of Gondor." Faramir said.

"Faramir, you won't make it back. I promise you that. You and whoever else goes, will die there. You won't get 5 inches out the city gates before you get killed. Just stay." Lin said.

"I'm sorry. My mind is made up. I will go through with this." Faramir says as he puts on his helmet and grabs his weapons.

Faramir walks towards the entrance and begins to walk by Lin when he stops and says "Should I fall, protect my people. Finish what I could not."

Lin sighed in annoyance and grabbed a bow and as much arrows as she could carry.

Faramir rides through the streets of the city with a group of soldiers, on their way to retake Osgilith. The people of the city watch them go by, sad looks of despair mirrored on their faces. The woman toss flowers at the horse's feet, and hand out small bouquets to the soldiers. Many of the soldiers know they will not make it back.

"Faramir! Faramir!" Gandalf shouts, breaking into the ranks.

"Your father's will has turned to madness! Don't throw away your life so rashly." Gandalf says, walking next to Faramir.

"I already talked to your earth bender. Where does my allegiance lie if not here?" Faramir asks.

Gandalf stops and watches Faramir ride away.

"Your father loves you, Faramir. He will remember it before the end." Gandalf says.

On top of the walls, Lin watches as they ride out towards Osgilith, a look of disgust on her face.

The soldiers form ranks, and ride towards Osgilith. Orcs in the ruined city raise their heads and watch the incoming riders.

In the great hall, Denethor continues to eat his meal as Pippen watches.

"Can you sing, master Hobbit?" Denethor asks.

"Well, yes. Enough for my people. But we have no songs for great halls and evil times." Pippen says.

"Why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Sing me a song." Denethor says.

"Home is behind, the world ahead,

And there are many paths to tread,

Through shadow, to the edge of night,

Until all the stars are all alight.

Mist and shadow, cloud and shade,

All shall fade! All shall fade…"

As Pippen sang his song to Denethor, Lin watches Faramir and his riders approach Osgilith, halfway across. The orcs aim their bows and unleash a large volley of arrows, heading right towards the riders…

Lin clenched her left fist in anger and headed to the great hall, where she saw Denathor eating his food, and Pippen standing aside.

"Pippen, I need to talk to Denethor. I suggest you leave for a bit." Lin said.

Pippen had a worried look on his face as he looked at the earth bender. "Sure." Pippen says, who then leaves.

As the doors close behind Pippen, Lin walks to Denethor as he continued to eat his meal.

"What do you want?" Denethor asks, without even looking.

Lin flips the table on its side with her earth bending, and pulled Denethor from his chair and threw him on the ground, pinning him against the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Denethor asks.

"Some leader, and father you are. Sending your own son and others on a suicide mission, that just failed. They didn't get close to Osgilith! The city was lost!" Lin shouted.

"Osgilith needed to be retaken. Boromir would have held it." Denethor says.

"Boromir would have made the right call, like Faramir did. Would you have been angry, or said 'good job?' You're no leader." Lin says.

"This is my city and these are my people! Why should it matter to you? This isn't your world at all!" Denathor says.

"I know when not to waste lives, when it's the right call to fight another day." Lin says, who then walked towards the door, but stops and turns to Denethor, who was getting up.

"Things like this have a way of bitting you in the ass. As you watch your city fall, ask yourself 'was sending my son to die really worth it.'" Lin coldly says as he leaves the great hall.

Everyone in the city watches as the Mordor armed forces walk towards Minas Tirith, the trolls beating their drums in a rhythm.

"Gandalf, I have a question." Lin said.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked.

"How come the civilians weren't evacuated? Why are they still here?" Lin asked, knowing having civilians in a warzone was a bad idea.

"I don't know." Gandalf said.

"Open the gate, quick!" a Gondor shouted, and a single horse walks thru the gate, dragging Faramir, who's body is pierced by arrows.

The orc-leader, Gothmog, rides among his troops on a warg and looks very pleased. He dismounts his warg and approaches his second in command, an orc with two skulls sticking out of its head.

"Fear. The city is rank with it. Let us ease their pain. Release the prisoners." Gothmog says, and evil smile on his face.

"Catapults!" the orc shouted.

The catapults fire and their projectiles fly towards the city. The soldiers raised their shields from what is heading toward them… the heads of the dead Gondor soldiers from Osgilith. One lands next to Lin and she looks at it…his face in a state of fear as his face is shown to be screaming.

"Motherfucker." Lin says, trying not to throw up. This was gruesome shit. Lin moves to another part of the wall, and vomits. She stands up just to see the trolls load their catapults with massive boulders.

"Son of a-" A soldier says, as the catapults fire their deadly rounds. The boulders start crashing into the city, killing civilians and soldiers, and sending the survivors into a state of panic.

Just when things couldn't get any worse, Lin hears Denethor yell at the top of his lungs.

"FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" Denethor yells.

Lin watches as the soldiers look around in confusion, wondering if they should obey that order or not. Than a second later, Gandalf starts giving the orders.

"RETURN TO YOUR POSTS!" Gandalf shouts, renewing the soldier's spirits.

The soldiers get to their positions and stand ready to fight against their enemy.

"Send these foul creatures to the abyss!" Gandalf orders, and at that moment, the trebuchets and archers start returning fire, killing several orcs in the process.

Lin watches as a trebuchet across from her position is loaded with a boulder, and released. Lin watches the boulder and stretches her arms forward. The boulder stops in mid-air, inches away from Lin, as she catches it with her earth bending. She then spins the boulder around to build up momentum, and throws it right back at the orc army.

Everyone watches in awe of what they saw.

"If you see a boulder heading towards you, get out of its way." Lin says.

The battle continues as both sides fire their trebuchets at each other, and more reinforcements arrive to help those on the first level wall, including Pippen. Just then, a familiar screech erupts above them.

"You've got to be shitting me." Lin says, as she looks up and sees two ring-wraiths approaching the city. The wring-wraiths began to attack the city, destroying a trebuchet and grabbing dozens of soldiers, dropping them from high altitudes to their deaths.

"Hold them back! Do not give into fear! Stand to your posts! Fight!" Gandalf shouts.

"We got siege towards heading right towards us!" Lin shouts, and aims her bow at the troll pushing a tower. Lin releases the arrow and watches it hit the troll… who shrugs it off and continues pushing the tower.

"Aim for the trolls! Kill the trolls! Bring them down!" Gandalf orders the arches, as they redirect their fire at the trolls, killing one troll, but more keep on coming.

"Soldiers, this is gonna suck!" Lin shouts, as she watches a siege tower approach the wall to deliver its orc occupants. The siege tower lowers its ramp and orcs began to pile out, killing anyone in their path. Lin watches where the Orcs are, and using her earth bending, causes the ground underneath the orcs to fall away, sending the orcs to their death, and preventing the siege tower from being useful.

"Pippen, back! Back to the citadel!" Gandalf shouts, seeing Pippen on the scene.

"They called us out to fight." Pippen says, as another siege tower approaches the wall and start to empty its orc passengers.

Lin and Gandalf jump into the fray and start killing orcs left and right, trying to hold the line. Lin parries with an Orc and slashes it across the face, killing it. An orc kicks Lin over a marble bench and is about to kill her, when Lin earth bends the bench and crushes the orc with it.

"Ma'am, we got a problem." A Gondor soldier said, pointing to the gate.

"Fuck me." Lin says.

Three massive horned creatures on chains are pulling something forward. Behind the giant thing, trolls are pushing it forward towards the gate of the city. Piles of orcs are marching close to it, chanting.

"Grong! Grong! Grong! Grong!..."


	15. Chapter 15 battle for Minas Tirith part2

Ch 15 battle for minas tirith part 2

Night fell, and the orcs were now shooting fireballs at the city, destroying anything they touched, and striking fear into the soldiers. Meanwhile, the orcs were using their giant battering ram to break the gate down.

"Back to the gate! Hurry!" Gandalf shouted, bringing the troops to the gate.

 _Top of Minas Tirith_

Pippen watched the battle unfold from the courtyard, and wondered how long they could hold out. Pippen turns around and sees Denethor holding a torch. Behind him are guards carrying a liter, which hold an unconscious Faramir.

"I am the steward of the house of Anarion. Thus have I walked. And now thus will I sleep. Gondor is lost. There is no hope for men." Denethor says.

Pippen approaches from behind, staying in the shadows. Denethor watches the battle raging beneath him, and speak in despair.

"Why do the fools fly? Better to die sooner than later. For die we must." Denethor said.

Denethor opens the doors to the house of the stewards on Rath Dinen and enters.

"No tomb for Denethor and Faramir. No long, slow sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn, like the heathen kings of old. (turns to his guard) bring wood and oil." Denethor says.

Back at the gate, the soldiers lined at the gate, when Grong strikes the gate again.

"Steady, steady!" Gandalf shouts.

The Grong's nose breaks through and the soldiers look in fear.

"You are soldiers of Gondor. No matter what comes thru that cage, you will stand your ground." Gandalf says.

Grong appears one more time thru the hole and breaks the gates open and trolls come in place, wielding large maces and some wore battle armor.

The soldiers attempt to run or try and fight the trolls, but the trolls go thru the ranks with ease.

"Volleys!" Gandalf shouted.

Lin and the arches take aim with their bows and release them when Gandalf shouts the order.

"Fire!"

The archers let loose their arrows which hit several trolls without the chest armor, but was deflected off the trolls with chest armor. Gandalf charges forward on his horse and slashes upward, striking a troll in the neck and killed it.

Lin watches a troll bear down on her, and Lin yanks its mace away with her metal bending, then throws the mace back at its owner, killing it.

"Ahead of us!" a soldier shouts, as orcs charge the line.

Lin earth bends large pieces of rubble towards the incoming orcs, but more replace their dead.

"Fall back, now." Lin orders, as she pulls out her sword and stabs an orc dead.

 _Back with Pippen…_

Pippen watches as Faramir is placed on a pyre of wood. The guards place piles of wood around the pyre table, and Denethor bends over him and touches his face.

"The house of his spirit crumbles. He is building. Already building." Denethor said.

Pippen runs in and attempts to remove the wood.

"He's not dead! He's not dead!" He shouted.

Denethor grabs Pippen and drags him out, while Pippen is still screaming.

"No! No! He's not dead!"

"Pippen, son of Paladin. I release you from my service. Go now, and die in what way seems best for you." Denethor says, as he then tosses Pippen out the door and closes it.

"Pour oil on the wood!" Denethor orders his men.

Pippen gets up and runs into the city, searching for Gandalf and Lin to stop Denethor. As he runs into the city the soldiers are desperately retreating, many of them wounded.

"Gandalf! Where's Gandalf? Gandalf!" Pippen yells.

Orcs stream into the city, and Lin tears down parts of the city to hold back the orc armies, killing a troll in the process. But it wasn't enough.

"Retreat! The city is breached. Fall back to the second level! Get the woman and children out. Get them out! Retreat!" Gandalf yelled.

The Gondor soldiers fled as fast as they could with the enemy right on their tail as a troll is killing any unlucky soldiers in the rear.

On the fields, the orc commander gives an order.

"Move into the city. Kill all in your path." Gothmog orders.

With the gates opened, and the first wall under complete siege, the orcs move in and kill anyone in their path. The soldiers fight as hard as they can, but they are outmatched and outnumbered.

"Fight! Fight to the last man! Fight for your lives!" Gandalf yells, trying to keep the troops fighting.

Lin parries with an orc and kills the monster, then ducks as a body nearly hits her, curtesy of the troll.

"That bastard's going to die." Lin growls and earth bends herself upward and lands on the troll's head. Lin unsheathes her arm blades and stabs the troll in the head, again and again until it falls down dead.

"Gandalf! Lin!" Pippen yells, desperately searching for them.

"Pippen, what the hell are you doing?" Lin asked.

"Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!" Pippen yells.

"Come, quickly!" Gandalf says, pulling Pipen onto his horse.

"Lin, you're in charge." Gandalf says, as he rides to confront Denethor.

Lin pulls another building down and kills more Orcs.

"Fall back, now!" Lin yells, and runs with the remaining Gondor soldiers towards a second position of defenses, when they heard a loud horn. Lin looks to the pelennor fields, and sees the Rohirrim come to Gondor's aid.

"Thank god, thank god." Lin says, almost overcome with relief.

But they still had to fight the army of orcs. The Gondor soldiers were renewed with vigor as they saw their reinforcements attack the orc army, and began to fight harder against the orcs, buying themselves time.

Lin pulls another section of the city down on the orcs army, and they flee to another position to fight. With the doors closed, they gathered for what would be their last fight. Everyone jumps as the troll slams a large hammer against the door, trying to break it down.

Lin takes a swing of water, and watches Gandalf and Pippen talk.

"Never thought it would end this way." Pippen says.

"End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass. Then you see it." Gandalf said.

"See what?" Pippen asked.

White shores and beyond. A far green country under a swift sunrise." Gandalf said.

Lin was reminded of her home, of the united republics. Lin had a light smile on her face, touched by the words.

"Well, then it's not so bad." Pippen said.

"No. it's not." Gandalf says.

They smile slightly at each other as the Orcs are close to breaking in. Pippen tightens the grip on his sword, ready for the fight.

The door is broken open, and both sides clash. The narrow passageway prevents the orcs from using their numbers, giving the defenders the break they needed.

"Screw this." Lin mutters, and once again, uses her earth bending to devastating effect, stopping the orc army dead in their tracks.

"Glad you're on our side." A soldier said.

The survivors looked outside and watches the Rohirrim and the Orc army fight each other, and the orcs are now winning the fight.

"What's that?" Lin asked, seeing what appeared to be green colored soldiers attacking the orc armies with little impunity.

"Our support." Gandalf said, knowing it was the army of the dead.

They watched as their new allies stormed the city and killed all of Sauron's forces inside the city, saving Minas Tirith.

"It's over. It's over." A soldier says.

Lin doesn't reply, but heads towards the battlefield to search for Aragorn and his friends.


	16. Chapter 16 the last battle

Ch 16 the last battle

The battle was over, and Sauron's forces were gone, in full retreat to Mordor. But the battlefield was now littered with the corpses of thousands of dead, both man and orc. Gandalf, Pippen, and Lin having walked onto the battlefield located the others as they stood before the army of the dead.

"Release us!" the king of the dead says.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads. Despite the fact they're dead." Gimli said.

"You gave us your word." The king says in anger.

"I hold your oaths fulfilled. Go… be at peace." Aragorn says.

The king of the dead lets out a sigh of happiness and relief as he closes his eyes and the wind picks up. The army soon disappears from view, much to Gimli's disappointment.

After words, they scoured the lands to find those still alive. Survivors were far and few. Pippen searches for survivors and notices a dead Rohirrim body. Pippen approaches the body and discovers an elven cloak.

"Merry." Pippen says in shock.

Lin looks at the vast field of dead corpses, her eyes showing a haunted stare. The thousand-yard stare.

"My god. How long will the war last?" Lin asked, when she heard a yell that sent chills to her bones.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Eomer yells in horror and despair, upon seeing Eowyn's body as he runs towards her, dropping his weapons and helmet.

"NOOOOO!" Eomer screams again as he begins to cry, thinking his sister is dead.

Lin runs over to Eomer and knells next to him. As she watched Eomer cradle his sister's body, Lin was reminded of Korra's situation just after they captured Zaheer; how she was close to death, and her friends and family watched on, helplessly watching.

Lin grabs Eowyn and carries her to the city, the only place where medicine could be found, despite the ruined state.

Later that night, the survivors of the battle were brought into the house of healing, and Lin noticed just how scarce the survivors were. It was a grim reminder of the brutality of war, and everyone knew the war was still going on. Nearby, Eomer sat over his sister watching her as Aragorn walked over to help take care of the poison.

"Is she okay?" Lin asked, walking towards them.

"I don't know." Aragorn says, putting a wet towel on her head as Eomer watched with worry showing on his face for his sister's survival. As Aragorn continued to take care of her, Eowyn soon began breathing normally again as she opens her eyes weakly.

"That's a relief." Lin quietly says.

"You should get some rest as well." Aragorn says.

Lin nodded and found a bed to rest on. Lin fell into a deep sleep immediately, exhausted from the fight.

On the fields of Pelennor, Pippen continued to search for Merry, having spent hours in the search.

"Merry!" Pippen yells, as he continues to search for his friend.

Pippen walks by a dead Mumakil and notices something under a dead orc. Pippen pushes the orc aside and sees Merry.

"Merry, it's me. It's Pippen." Merry said, holding Pippen.

"I knew you'd find me." Merry says.

"Yes." Pippen says.

"Are you going to leave me?" Merry asks.

"No. I'm going to take care of you." Pippen says as he grabs a nearby cloak and throws it on Merry, keeping him warm.

 _Next morning_

In the throne room, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, and Lin gathered together to discuss what lies ahead, now that the battle for Minas Tirith was over.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf says as he walks a few feet behind Aragorn and the others.

"If Sauron has the ring, we would know it." Aragorn says.

"If he had the ring, we would be dead already." Lin adds.

"It's only a matter of time. He suffered a defeat, yes. But behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf says.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli asked, sitting on the throne and smoking a pipe.

"Because 10,000 orcs stand between Frodo and Mount doom." Gandalf says.

"I'm guessing it's more than 10,000. They can launch an attack and kills us all before we can react, then kill Frodo and recapture the ring. We're all fucked and we don't even know it yet." Lin says.

"I've sent him to his death." Gandalf says in horror.

"No." Aragorn says, catching everyone's attention.

"There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn says.

"How?" Gimili asked.

"We empty out his lands out. Gather our full strength and march on the black gate." Aragorn says causing Gimli to cough out smoke in surprise.

"Are you nuts? You just survived that shit out there, and now you want to attack the black gates? We can't handle another attack, let alone go on the offensive! It's suicide!" Lin says.

"Maybe. But we're running out of time and options. Our only hope is that Frodo destroys the ring. How else is he going to get across the fields without being spotted by Sauron and his armies?" Aragorn asks.

"Fuck. You got me there." Lin says, growling in displeasure.

"We cannot achieve victory thru strength of arms alone." Eomer says.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn says.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimil asks now anxious to get into the fight.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He won't take the bait." Gandalf said to Aragorn.

"He will." Aragorn says, smirking.

Later, Aragorn and Lin were alone in the throne room, when Aragorn approaches the dreaded Palantir. The Palantir immediately flashes and 'yells' at Aragorn, making him flinch in fear. Aragorn then grabs the Palantir and brings it to his face. Aragorn stares into the Palantir as the eye of Sauron appears in it, looking straight at him speaking in an evil tongue.

"Long have you hunted me. Long have I eluded you. No longer." Aragorn says, then he shows to the eye of Sauron Anduril.

"Behold, the sword." Aragorn says.

The palantir than lights up, and Aragorn sees Arwen dying. Unable to cope, Aragorn drops his sword and the palantir, stumbling back a few feet. The Evenstar falls from his neck to the ground as Aragorn watches in horror… until Lin stops it midair with her metal bending. Lin gives it back to Aragorn, a stern look on her face.

"Don't give in. You'll stop him, and you'll see her again." Lin says, then grabs the palantir.

Lin holds it up and looks face to face with Sauron.

"So, we meet at last." Lin says.

" _Earth bender."_ The raspy voice of Sauron says.

"Whatever shit you have up your sleeve, won't work. Your days are numbered, and we will find you. And we will kill you." Lin says, then with all her strength, throws the palantir to the ground, shattering it.

The next day, the forces march out from Minas Tirith and head towards the black gate, riding on the horses that they could find. Aragorn is wearing his king armor, and rides in front of the armies, as Lin rides aside of him.

Hours of marching pass, and they arrive at the black gate, forming up in a circle.

"There's no-one on the gates." Lin says, worried.

"It's as if we're walking into a trap." Eomer says.

"Where are they?" Pippen asks, as they stand in silence.

Not wanting to wait, Aragorn and the others spur their horses forward towards the black gate and stop a few feet in front of it.

"Let the lord of the black lands come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn shouts.

The gate opens briefly as the group stares to see what will come out. A lone person walks out and approaches the group. Some of the group looks on in confusion wondering who or what, was before them.

"My master, Sauron the great, bids thee welcome." The mouth of Sauron says as he makes a toothy grin towards the group.

Aragon returns a mocking mocking face, back at him. Lin looks in disgust. Eomer remains stern, and Legolas has an angered look on his face.

"Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf says.

The mouth of Sauron sneers in reply. "Old graybeard. I have a token for thee."

The mouth of Sauron pulls out from his cloak… Frodo's mithril shirt.

"Frodo." Pippen says in sadness.

"It can't be." Lin whispers in disbelief.

The mouth of Sauron tosses the shirt at Gandalf, who catches it with his hand.

"Frodo!" Pippen says in horror.

The mouth of Sauron opens his mouth wide in a cruel smile.

"Silence." Gandalf says.

"No!" Merry says, causing the mouth of Sauron to look at him.

"He was dear to thee, I see." The mouth says.

"Know that he suffered greatly. Who knew someone so small could endure so much pain?" the mouth says. Legolas and Gimili look like they want to kill him, and Lin is contemplating pulling the trigger.

Aragorn rides up him.

"Who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more than a king to make a broken elvish blade." The mouth sneers.

Aragorn pulls out his sword into a slash and cuts off the mouth of Sauron's head.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said.

"I do not believe it! I will not." Aragorn says.

The gate opens again, and they see a large army heading towards them.

"Now would be a good time to pull back." Lin says.

The group heads back to their army, who looks in fear at the massive army.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn shouts.

"Soldiers of Gondor, of Rohan. My brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails…when we forsake all our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! Remember all your brothers who have fallen to these beasts! Do not let their sacrifices be in vain! We shall avenge all who have been lost in the war… by all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, men of the west!" Aragorn yells, as he pulls out his sword into the air, inspiring the army to do the same. Aragorn's horse rises up on its hind legs, as if it was invigorated by the speech.

They watch as the enemy army encircles them, leaving no chance of escape.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli says.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asks.

"Aye. I can do that." Gimli says.

Both armies stare each other down, waiting for one to make the first move. Aragorn looks towards the eye of Sauron, which was now focused on him.

" _Aragorn…"_ the voice of Sauron says in Aragon's head.

Aragorn looks back at his army and says… "For Frodo." Aragorn turns forward and runs towards the army, sword in hand.

Seeing this, Merry and Pippen run forward and charge toward the enemy army. Everyone else soon follows, yelling battle cries. Legolas lets loose an arrow, and both sides quickly close the distance and start fighting.

Lin slashes an orc and stabs another dead. Aragorn continues to hack away at the orcs, as Gimli swings his ax into another orc. Pippen stabs an orc dead, and is saved by a Gondor soldier, as he kills an orc about to attack Pippen on his side.

The fight is long and brutal, and the orc forces are slowly pressing in from all sides, but took heavy casualties in the process.

"Aragorn, behind you!" Lin shouts, seeing a troll barging down on Aragorn.

"Lin, with me." Aragorn shouts.

Aragorn parries with the troll, and Lin jumps onto the troll's back with her earth bending. Lin rips the back armor way with her metal bending, and starts to furiously stab the flesh, hoping to kill the troll. But this troll was bigger than any troll she'd seen before. Lin watches the troll knock Aragorn to the ground and was about to stomp on him, but Aragorn pulls out his dagger and stabs it's foot.

Lin fires her cables into the throat of the troll, and began to tear away at the insides, and the troll falls down dead.

"You okay?" a Rohan soldier asks, helping Lin up.

"Fine. Where's Aragorn?" Lin asks.

Aragon gets up and continues to hack away at the orcs, but they were slowing being whittled away. Suddenly, the dreaded screeches of the Nazgul was heard, as 8 of them headed towards the battle. In the midst of the fight, Gandalf sees a moth appear right in front of him catching his attention, and knowing the moth he looks up. As the Nazgul approach, a giant eagle appears and attacks the Nazgul, followed by more eagles.

"The eagles are coming. The eagles are coming!" Pippen yells in joy.

Lin pays no mind, but continues to hack away at the orcs. She swings her cables in front of her, in a slashing motion, killing many orcs in the process. Lin hears the screeches again, and notices the Nazgul turning tail and heading towards mount doom.

"Why are they heading there?" Lin wonders.

Then, the eye of Sauron screams in pain, gathering everyone's attention. The tower of Barad-dur begins to collapse as the eye of Sauron frantically looks around. As the tower nears the ground, the eye of Sauron suddenly explodes, sending out a massive shockwave.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry shouts with happiness as Gimli chuckles happily as well, knowing what happened.

The ground begins to shake, and the land between mount doom and a few feet outwards from the black gate begins to collapse on itself, taking many orcs with it. The orcs away from the black gate began to run in panic, and the black gate collapses to nothing but remains of metal.

Mount doom then explodes, and those who were members of the fellowship look in shock and horror, knowing Frodo and Sam were in there only moments ago. Fearing for the worst, Pippen begins to cry in sadness as a tear falls from Gandalf's right eye.

"They must have escaped. They must have escaped!" Lin shouts, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"Lin, come with me. We're going to get them." Gandalf says.

Lin finds herself on an eagle, as they head to mount doom. The eagles spot the two hobbits and pick them up in their claws.

"I hope we're not too late." Lin says.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine." Gandalf assures.


	17. Chapter 17 the final goodby

Ch 17 the final goodby

Frodo opens his eyes, finding himself in a brightly lit room. Frodo sits up on his bed, looking around. Sitting upward before him… is Gandalf. Frodo looks at Gandalf in disbelief, not believing he was alive.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asks.

Gandalf then smiles and laughs which brings a smile to Frodo's face. The door opens and Merry and Pippen appear, and begin to smile at seeing their friend awake and alive.

"Frodo!" Merry happily says.

The two then run on the bed, and Gadalf watches with amusement. Gimli rushes in the doorway and yells happily with his arms outstretched. Legolas walks in wearing white elven clothing, smiling at Frodo. Aragorn then walks in, wearing red clothing.

"Aragorn." Frodo says.

Aragorn walks in with a smile on his face and joins the others around the bed, looking at the four hobbits. Just then, Lin walks in, wearing brand new armor, modeled after her police uniform.

"Lin." Frodo says.

Lin smiles in response, and walks to the group.

"You did it, Frodo. You did it." Lin says.

Sam appears in the doorway as well looking at Frodo who also takes notice of him, the two stare at each other and smile happily, knowing they were both okay and can return home with the others.

Two days later, they gathered in Minas Tirith, now being rebuilt. At the top of the city, in the courtyard, thousands of men and women along with soldiers from Gondor and Rohan stand. All of them were there… to attend the crowing of Aragorn as king. At the doorway to the great hall, Gandalf raise the crown high into the air before placing it on Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the king." Gandalf says.

Aragorn looks up at Gandalf and smiles.

"May they be blessed." Gandalf says as he then stands to the side and Aragorn stand up.

Aragorn looks at the crowd gathered, and takes a breath.

"This day does not belong to one man…but to all. Let us together rebuild this world. That we may share these days in peace." Aragorn say, gaining a round of applause from the citizens.

Petals from the white tree began to fall, standing among them in the crowed is Eowyn and next to her is a fully alive Faramir. Aragon sings a song in elvish, and walks down the aisle past Eowny and Faramir, who bow to him. As Aragon continues walking, he finds himself walking past Lin, who salutes him. As Aragon looks forward he sees a group of elves led by Legolas stop before him.

Aragon approaches Legolas, the two place a hand on each other's shoulders.

"Thank you." Aragon says.

Legolas holds back a smile as he steps aside, showing Elrond. A white banner with the white tree is seen, and Arwen reveals herself. She walks up to Aragorn, and Aragorn caresses her face in love. Both of them embrace and kiss each other. The crowd again applauds as everyone smiles in happiness. Arwen and Aragon join hands and continue walking through the crowd when they reach the hobbits, who bow in respect.

"My friends." Aragorn says, catching their attention.

"You bow to no-one." Aragorn says.

Then, Aragon and Arwen kneel in front of the hobbits, and are soon joined by everyone else to show their gratitude. Lin doesn't bow, but salutes the hobbits to show gratitude they deserve. The four hobbits look around, overwhelmed by the great honor that they are receiving from all the people.

 _The next day_

The hobbits were leaving back to the shire, and the soldiers from Rohan headed back to their country. Lin grabbed her sword and additions to her armor, and headed to the gate of Minas Tirith.

"You heading to your world?" Aragorn asks.

"Yes. I think you'd like it." Lin says.

"Maybe. I get a feeling there would be surprises there." Aragorn says.

"Yeah, there would be." Lin says.

Aragorn sighs, uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess this is good-by." Aragorn says.

"I don't think so. When Korra created the third spirit portal in my world, I think it could lead to other worlds, like this one. There's probably a chance I might come back here again." Lin says.

"If so, you know where to find me." Aragorn says.

"Okay, but I better not walk in on you and your wife banging each other." Lin says.

Aragorn chuckles in response.

Lin leaves the city on a spare horse and rides away from Gondor, towards a bright light. Lin enters said light and finds herself in the spirit world.

"You did it. You helped those people in their quest." Aang says.

"Good. I don't want that to happen again." Lin sternly says.

"Agreed." Aang says.

"One more thing. I want to be able to travel to that world when I feel like it." Lin says, pointing back.

"Done." Aang says.

In her house, Lin takes her armor off and throws it on the ground. Lin looks down and notices she's wearing the mithril she received when she went to elven witch. Lin pulls it off and holds it in her hands, memories going thru her mind.

"One of these days, I'll be back." Lin quietly says.


End file.
